


Identity

by JakkuScavenger



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Domestic, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Modern AU, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2018-10-06 05:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10327229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakkuScavenger/pseuds/JakkuScavenger
Summary: Poe Dameron has been working on getting his doctorate for the last half a year. Every day he studies at the library where he has grown a bit of a crush on one of the librarians, Rey. After months of hard work and not much of a social life, Poe's friend Finn decides to take him out for a drink. They end up somewhere Poe wasn't expecting and meets a familiar face, much to his embarrassment.This comes from a prompt on tumblr.





	1. A Night Out

Poe closed the front of his textbook and ran his hands through his curly hair. Looking at his phone, he realized it was almost nine. He had been at the library for almost five hours. He always knew getting his doctorate in engineering would be difficult but he hadn’t realized how it would change his entire life. For the past year, his social life had been pretty much nonexistent. He saw his friends maybe once every couple weeks and his family even less. His day consisted of research, textbooks, journal articles, and gradually writing his thesis.

Resting his tired head on his hand, Poe glanced up to see someone that never ceased to put a smile on his face and perk up his mood after a long day of studying. She had the most beautiful hazel eyes Poe thinks he has ever seen and a smile that could cure any bad day. They had sparked up a sort of friendship over the last few months. She worked the front desk at the library most every evening Poe was there. The days she didn’t work left Poe in a strange state, his day would feel incomplete and he could never concentrate much on the books in front of him. There were some times he thought about asking her out but he always chickened out at the last minute. Poe could never quite tell if she felt the same way about him that he did for her, so their normal routine kept going.

Poe would greet her with a wave when he walked in, sometimes bringing her coffee if he got himself some on the way there. Then, he would sit at the long table about ten feet from her desk and get to work. Occasionally, she would sit with him on her breaks and read a book while he continued with whatever he was doing. Sometimes they would strike up a conversation but they never went too in depth with their discussions. Poe learned early on that Rey was pretty guarded when it came to her life. In the five months Poe had known her, he couldn’t tell anyone much about her personal life if they asked. He didn’t really mind and never pushed her to give him information. He was just happy she felt comfortable enough to sit with him and was kind enough to listen to his grievances.

The library didn’t close until midnight but Poe noticed she always left promptly at nine o’clock, even though her shift started at five rather than earlier in the morning. She was young, so he figured perhaps she had to get up for an early class, even though he had never seen her with one textbook. Poe gathered his things and threw his stuff in his bag. Tossing it over his shoulder, he walked up to the desk with one of the journal articles he had checked out and handed it over.

“All finished for the night?” She asked.   

“Yeah, I think my brain is officially fried, I couldn’t read any more even if I wanted to.”

“Well, I hope you have a good night and I’ll see you Monday?” She said with a little smirk that made Poe’s heart race.

“Of course, goodnight Rey.”

He gave a small wave and walked out into the night, grateful for the cool air that hit his face. He was pretty good at keeping calm and collected around her but all it took was one of Rey’s trademark smiles and he felt as though he couldn’t remember his name. Poe threw his bag in the backseat and sat in his car. Pulling out his phone, he noticed he had a missed call from his friend, Finn. He turned his car on and redialed the number.

“Hey man, just returning your call, what’s up?”

“Hey, I was just wondering if you wanted to go out tonight and get a drink?” Finn asked.

“Uh, I don’t know, I’ve had a really long day and just kind of want to have a quiet night.”  

“Come on Poe, it’s Friday night and you just want to sit in your apartment and sulk? Let’s have some fun, I never get to see you anymore. I’ll even pick you up at your place so you don’t have to drive, you can get as drunk as you want.” Finn added hoping this would persuade his friend. 

“Alright fine but let’s just go someplace quiet where we can have a few drinks and call it a night, no clubs.”

“Yeah sure, whatever you say. I’ll be at your place in a half hour.” With that, Finn hung up.

Poe sighed and placed his phone back in his pocket. He had hoped for a quiet night, but he did feel guilty that he never got to see his best friend anymore.  

 

By the time Finn drove past their favorite bar, Poe began to grow suspicious. He looked over at his friend to see he was trying to contain the mischievous grin on his face.

“What are we doing buddy?”

“We are going out for a drink, just like I said,” Finn responded.

“Well we just passed Hannigan’s so I hope you have another bar in mind.”

“Oh I do,” he spoke while trying to hold in a laugh.

Not ten minutes later, Poe felt his blood begin to boil when Finn pulled into the parking lot of a strip club.

“Are you kidding me?” Poe asked while trying to maintain his cool.

“Come on Poe! We used to go to strip clubs all the time, you need to get out more, meet some girls, have a few drinks. You’ve been working so hard for the past few months, treat yourself to a night out.”

“I thought I was, but here we are sitting in the parking lot of a strip joint. Look, I don’t like these places anymore, maybe when I was younger but now I just feel like a pervy old man.” Poe griped.

“Why don’t we go in, grab a drink, and if after an hour, you want to leave, we’ll leave?” Finn asked giving him one of his signature puppy dog eye stares.

Poe rolled his eyes and sighed, “fine.”

“It’ll be like our freshman year of college all over again.”

“Oh boy,” Poe huffed.

As soon as they walked inside, Poe felt a little sick to his stomach. Now that he was older, Poe couldn’t help but look around the room and see girls that were far younger than him, dressed in barely anything, being ogled at by men who were paying for them to grind up against their leg. Despite what his friends may think, as Poe got older he felt a little awkward around women, well, perhaps it was just one woman in particular. Shaking his head, he made a b-line for the bar and found two empty stools.

“Could I have a vodka?” He asked staring down at the counter as a woman who looked barely eighteen stood before him in revealing lingerie.

She served him his drink and Poe downed it not a minute later. Finn struck up a conversation that Poe was desperately trying to listen to but admittedly was having difficulty doing with each and every vodka he drank. It took a lot for Poe to get drunk but he was already feeling buzzed and they hadn’t even been there an hour.

Finn noticed Poe still looked incredibly uncomfortable being where they were. He refused to look around the room and was barely paying attention to anything he was saying. Finn himself was starting to feel the effects of his rum and coke and had a spark of inspiration.

“You look tense my friend, how’s about I buy you a lap dance?” Finn offered.

“No really that’s okay, I’m good.” Poe panicked as he noticed Finn trying to get the attention of one of the girls.

“Excuse me miss! My friend here needs to unwind a little bit, he’s had a long day,” Finn shouted across the room.

“Shh, Finn! Stop, I don’t want a lap dance,” he tried but realized it was too late as he saw someone walk over.

Poe turned to see the young woman standing in front of him and felt his stomach hit the floor.

“Rey?” He squeaked out.

She had a look a pure horror as she recognized the face of the man she was about to give a lap dance to. The man she had come to grow fond of over the past few months and had shown her nothing but kindness and respect.

As quick as the show of terror crossed over her face, it was gone, however what was left over were burning red cheeks and a look of mortification.

Poe never could have guessed that the reason Rey left the library every night at nine o’clock, was to come and work _here._ He felt his own face turn red as he finally noticed the state of dress she was in. She wore an incredibly revealing piece of black lace lingerie, equipped with knee high garters and a thong that didn’t leave much to the imagination. Her hair rested in curls on her shoulders and she wore dark smoky makeup he wouldn't have imagined her wearing before. Poe immediately felt like a creep and wanted nothing more than to run out of the club.

Rey snapped herself out of her state and quickly put on her façade, “what can I do for you, sir?”

Poe’s jaw dropped and felt as though he lost the capacity to speak.

“Poe please, my boss is watching,” she muttered while wringing her hands in discomfort.

She had gone through a lot in this job and knew there were going to be some rough nights, but she never had felt more humiliated than right now. Rey didn't even want to imagine what Poe thought of her and the look on his face made her feel unbelievably small.  

“Right, um, can I just pay you now and leave without you having to…do anything?” Poe searched her eyes pleadingly, knowing they both felt equally as awkward with the situation.

Poe sighed in relief when he saw her nod and grabbed the fifty-dollar bill from Finn’s hand, gave it to Rey, and made his way towards the front door. He didn’t once take a second to look back at the girl he had feelings for because he couldn’t handle seeing the hurt and ashamed look on her face for one more minute. He heard Finn running after him and tried to pick up the pace.

“Whoa hey! What they hell was that, did you know her or something?” Finn shouted.

“Let’s just get out of here, I want to go home.”

“Not before you tell me what that was.” Finn demanded as they reached his car.

Poe turned around, clearly frustrated, “you know that girl I told you about, that works at the library?”

“The cute brunette you have a crush on?”

“Yeah, that was her!”

Poe saw the wheels begin to turn in Finn’s drunken head, “oh my god, are you serious?”

“Yes Finn, and my heart is still beating out of my chest and my head is pounding so can we please just get out of here?”

Finn only replied with a nod and decided to call an Uber; he would pick up his car tomorrow. The two friends didn’t say much to each other on the way home, only speaking when saying goodbye. As soon as Poe got inside his apartment, he flopped down onto his bed and tried to calm down. He still felt as though his mind wasn’t processing what happened, perhaps that was the alcohol’s fault. He knew he wasn’t about to get much sleep but decided to try anyway.


	2. Fog to Clear

Poe had been in a fog all weekend. He had shut himself in since Friday night and had only left his apartment to get food. Finn tried calling him a few times but Poe didn’t feel like talking, not to him anyway. The only person he wanted to talk to he was about to see as he walked into the library. Poe had no idea what he was about to say and spent all weekend trying to figure it out. As soon as he walked in, he felt his breath catch.

It felt weird to see Rey like this after the other night. She always dressed pretty conservative at work and never wore much makeup. Her hair was usually half up or in a loose bun. If Poe thought about it too much he could understand why she presented herself like this, the thought sent a shiver down his spine.

Rey noticed him immediately as he walked through the front door. She kept her head down and tried to focus on the piece of paper in front of her. She hoped if she didn’t make eye contact, he would just sit down and keep to himself. She was still mortified that he learned firsthand about her deepest secret that few others knew. It didn’t help that she had a massive crush on the older man. Unfortunately for her, her plan didn’t work out so well and before she knew it, Poe was standing in front of her desk.

“Hey, um,” Poe quickly cleared his throat, ”do you think we could talk?”

“What’s there to talk about?” Rey asked not even looking up from her computer.

“Well, you know, about what happened the other night,” Poe continued, not taking the obvious hint from Rey.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, now if you’ll excuse me I have work I need to do,” she replied coldly.

Poe sighed quietly and decided to leave her alone, returning to his table across from her desk. The tension between them was awkward for the rest of the night. She didn’t sit with him on her break and tried her hardest to not even make eye contact. Poe couldn’t take it anymore and stormed back up to her desk.

“Rey, please can we talk. How about I take you for coffee after work, unless…you have to…” Poe stumbled feeling like an idiot.

“I don’t work there tonight, but I have to go home after my shift here ends.”

“Well could I take you out sometime this week maybe?” Poe tried.

Rey eyed him with both a look of sadness but also trepidation, “why do you all of a sudden care about me? You’ve sat ten feet away from me for almost six months and not once have you tried to ask me out! What, you see me in some slinky lingerie and _now_ you’re interested?” Rey spoke regrettably, loud enough that her coworkers could probably hear.

“What? Oh my god no! That’s not it at all, I promise! Rey, I swear I have wanted to ask you out for a very long time but I wasn’t sure you felt the same way. Then…Friday night happened and…I don’t think you would have been as embarrassed as you were if you didn’t feel _something_ towards me?”

“I wasn’t embarrassed,” Rey responded unconvincingly.   

“Well, I was,” Poe said in a soft voice.

“You were?” She asked, meeting his eyes.

“Yeah, I mean, I think you’re really beautiful but I didn’t feel like I deserved to see you like that. Like, you didn’t consent to me seeing you with your clothes off, it was more something you were…forced to do? I don’t know if that’s offensive or makes any sense but I just really care for you and the thought of a bunch of drunk guys objectifying you made me feel kinda sick to my stomach. That’s why I bailed so fast, which I’m sorry about.”

Rey couldn’t help but feel her walls break down just a little, hearing Poe admit that he cared for her and even thought she was beautiful.

“Well, if it makes you feel better, no one is forcing me to strip, but I do appreciate you saying those things. Look, if you want to come over to my place after my shift is over tonight for coffee, that would be okay, I just can’t go out.”

“Yeah, that sounds great! Um, did you drive yourself here or…?”

“No, a friend dropped me off, do you mind giving me a lift home?” She asked almost shyly.

“Of course not, I’d be happy to.”

Rey smiled to herself as Poe walked back over to his table and waited for her shift to be over. She was glad they had cleared the air a little bit and could at least have a conversation with each other now without it being awkward, well maybe it was still awkward but at least she hadn’t been forced to give him a lap dance. Rey felt her cheeks flush at the thought especially when she realized it made her feel a little warm inside.

Poe waited another half hour before Rey’s shift was over and walked up to the desk to wait for her to grab her things. They walked silently outside and over to Poe’s car. Rey gave him her address to put into his phone and didn’t say much else on the drive over to her apartment building. As soon as Poe parked and turned the car off, he ran over to Rey’s side and held the door open for her. She was a little blindsided but giggled at his “chivalry”.

As they went up the elevator, Rey began to second guess her decision in letting Poe come over. They had known each other for almost half a year but she had never been quick to divulge details about her personal life with him. She knew there was a chance that as soon as Poe set foot inside her apartment, he might walk right back out the door just as quickly.  

“This is me,” she said timidly.

Poe noticed the building wasn’t exactly in the nicest of neighborhoods and the structure itself wasn’t in the best of shape. Rey put her key in the door and had to jiggle it a little to get it to open. As they both walked in, he immediately took in his surroundings. He felt confusion as he looked around to see toys, stuffed animals, and sippy cups littering every corner of her apartment. _Wait a minute…_

“Mommy!”

Poe saw a young boy run around the corner and leap into Rey’s arms, giggling as she swung him around.

“Hello baby, what are you still doing up, you should be asleep, peanut,” she replied sweetly, propping him on her hip.  

“I’m so sorry Rey, he had a nightmare and just wouldn’t get back to sleep until you got home.” A man who looked to be about six feet tall said as he too, rounded the corner.

“Oh that’s okay, I appreciate you trying. I’ll pay you now so you can go home.”

Poe felt like he was intruding on what felt like a very domestic, private conversation.

“Oh hi, sorry, didn’t see you there, I hope we didn’t interrupt anything,” the man asked giving Rey a look Poe couldn’t quite decipher.

“No, you didn’t. Ben, this is my friend Poe, Poe this is my…friend Ben.”

“Nice to meet you,” Ben said extending out a hand towards Poe.

“Likewise.”

“Did everything go okay besides the nightmare?”

“Yeah everything was fine. He ate his dinner, even the broccoli, and took his bath without splashing too much water out of the tub,” Ben smirked as he winked at the young boy.

“Mommy! Uncle Ben lifted me on his shoulders and flew me around my room like a spaceship!” The boy exclaimed while trying to fight his sleepiness.

“Wow baby that’s so cool. Hey, can you say goodnight to Uncle Ben so he can go home?”

“Night-night Ben,” he said leaning over to give him a hug and kiss.

“Night Eli, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Ben grabbed the check from Rey and waved goodbye, leaving the three by themselves.

“Mommy, who’s that?” He whispered to Rey.

“This is my friend Poe, he and mommy are going to talk after I get you to bed, okay munchkin.”

Poe felt a bit out of his element and was still trying to process that Rey had a kid. He felt as though his head was spinning and he was quickly losing control.

“It’s nice to meet you, Eli, is it?”

The young boy nodded shyly in response.

“How old are you Eli?”

“Four,” he said while attempting to hold up four fingers but only managing three.

“Well it’s very nice to meet you,” Poe said in a toned-down voice finally managing to pull himself together.

Eli smirked and buried his face in the crook of Rey’s neck.

“Okay, I think it’s time we get you back to bed. Poe, feel free to make yourself comfortable on the couch, there’s water and I think juice in the fridge if you want anything.”

“I’ll be fine,” he replied with a smile, watching the young mother carry her sleepy son down the hall to his bedroom.


	3. Meaning

Poe sat on the couch still trying to process everything. He noticed the apartment wasn’t overly crowded with furniture. The main room served as both a living and dining room with the kitchen set in the corner by the front door. He supposed the open floor plan made it easier with a small child, Rey could be in the kitchen and still have Eli playing in the living room only a few feet away under her careful surveillance. For how small it was, Poe had to admit, Rey did a good job making it feel like a home.

Pictures littered the walls of Rey and Eli throughout the years. The small side table next to the couch held a picture of Rey holding her newborn son in the hospital. Poe felt his stomach flutter at how beautiful and happy she looked. She was smiling towards someone off camera, perhaps her son’s father, but no traces of him were to be found in any other pictures in the apartment that Poe could see. Next to the photo, were dusty textbooks, long forgotten, still in their original packaging. Poe picked one up and noticed it read, _Military Science._ The one underneath it was an engineering book. In all the times Poe had been studying at the library, checking out books and articles on aerospace engineering, Rey had never once mentioned it was something she herself was interested in.

Just as he set the textbooks back down, Rey walked back into the room. He noticed her stop and lean against the wall, facing him.

“Hi,” she whispered shyly.

“Hi,” Poe replied, staring at her.

“I understand if you want to leave, I didn’t exactly give you a heads up,” Rey muttered quietly while staring at her feet with her arms across her chest.

“That’s okay, I mean, I was a little blindsided but…it’s okay.”

“I was hoping that he would be asleep by the time we came home but-”

Poe took a second to look around the apartment, “I think I would have figured it out anyway,” he chuckled, trying to put her at ease.

Rey walked over and sat down next to him on the couch.

“So, is Ben…your boyfriend?” Poe asked gently, hoping he wasn’t pushing too hard for information.

“God no, he’s sort of my cousin.”

“Sort of your cousin?”

Rey hesitated, “I’m adopted but I haven’t seen my adoptive father in a long time, since I had Eli actually. I am however, still in contact with his sister, who’s my aunt, and her husband. Ben is their son. He’s been the most unbelievable source of help the past couple years.”

Rey paused and looked down towards her lap.

“He’s the only one who knows about…my other job. Well, besides you,” she smiled slightly.

Poe took a minute to absorb what Rey was saying. This was the most open she had ever been with him and he couldn’t figure out why she was all of a sudden trusting him with this information.

“Can I ask you something?” Poe requested finally.

Rey nodded.

“What made you decide to do _that_ job. I mean, couldn’t you have been a bartender or really any other night shift worker?”

Rey struggled for a minute with deciding how much she wanted to tell Poe. For some reason, sitting on this couch next to him late at night, in the safety of her apartment, made her feel like she could talk to him about her struggles for the past five years. After all, he had done the same when he sat across from her all those times at the library.

“I was seventeen when I had Eli. My boyfriend at the time, left as soon as he found out I was pregnant. I always dreamed of going to college and getting my degree but once I saw the positive pregnancy test, I knew that dream was going to have to be sidelined. I quickly tried to find any job I could that would support me and my son. My adoptive dad freaked out when I told him I was pregnant and told me I couldn’t live with him anymore. My aunt and uncle took me in for a while so I could save up some cash. I realized early on that without a college degree, I didn’t really have a chance at making much money. I did try to get a bartending job but you have to be twenty-one, which at the time, I wasn’t. I eventually found a job working shifts at the library while hoping it would give me a platform to get my degree online. But, a newborn doesn’t exactly allow one to get much homework done so I quit that pretty early on. I began to feel like a bit of a burden staying with my aunt and uncle. I couldn’t pay them very much for rent and even though they would never admit it, it was tough having Eli around. He was either up screaming all night or would have to be left in their care while I went to work. I figured if I ever wanted to move out and get a place for just my son and I, I would need to get a higher paying job. I was looking online one day a found an ad for “female entertainment” at a local club. I didn’t really understand what the job was until I showed up at a strip club. They were offering more money than I had seen in my life plus tips, probably because I had just turned eighteen,” Rey said with a blush.

“I don’t really see anything wrong with it, it’s just dancing. Yeah sometimes guys get a little touchy feely but the bouncer always throws them out and I go on with my night. It’s not like I’m having sex with anyone,” Rey conceded, almost seeming like she was trying to convince herself more than Poe.

“Hey, no one should judge you for trying to provide for your son, I sure as hell won’t. I think it’s really admirable of you,” Poe spoke with a shy smile.

“I made sure that I was going to be able to home with Eli during the day but knew I would have to find someone to watch him at night when I was at the library and the club. One night I was over my aunt and uncle’s and I just kind of broke down in front of Ben. I could tell he was a little disappointed that I was stripping but he never once made me feel bad about it. Then, he offered to watch Eli while I worked. I’m barely able to pay him anything but he’s been doing it for the past two years. I don’t know where I’d be without his help. My aunt and uncle don’t know what I do and I plan to keep it that way for as long as possible…same goes for my son. He’s too young to ever be able to put the pieces together but I always make sure I change out of my work clothes before I leave the club. Now I just get to come home to my son saying I look pretty,” Rey chuckled with tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Poe assured while cautiously placing a hand on Rey’s back, rubbing soothing circles.

Rey hurriedly wiped her tears and immediately felt embarrassed for crying in front of Poe.

“I’m just trying to get by right now until Eli starts kindergarten full time. Then, hopefully I can take classes at the community college and finish my degree. I don’t want to still be stripping when Eli is old enough to figure out what I’m doing. I don’t think I could ever live with that.”

Poe noticed Rey begin to get emotional again and tried to steer the conversation to a lighter topic, “what do you want to get your degree in?”

“Bachelor’s in engineering and military science. My dream is to be a pilot one day, but more realistically maybe just designing the aircrafts themselves.”

“So, pretty much what I do? How have you never told me this?” Poe asked still a bit stunned.

“I don’t like talking about my personal life with anyone, it’s just easiest that way. But somehow, you’ve tricked me into spilling my entire life story to you in one night,” Rey smirked while giving Poe a playful shove.  

“I feel honored,” he smiled, blushing slightly.

“I didn’t mean to unload my grievances onto you, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, Rey. No one can carry the world on their shoulders for forever, everyone needs help at some point,” Poe took a breath, “and if you ever need help, with Eli or if someone’s messing with you at work, I’ll be there in record time.”

Rey stared at the man she had been harboring a crush for for quite some time and didn’t think he had ever appeared more attractive to her than right now, offering to help her with her son and take some of the burden off her back. She impulsively leapt towards him and wrapped her arms around his abdomen, consuming him in a crushing hug.

“Thank you, Poe,” she mumbled into his chest.

Poe was immediately unsure of what to do but took a chance and wrapped his arms around the young girl, holding her tighter to his chest. Poe was consumed with the feeling of not wanting to let go of her, especially with how right it felt to have her body pressed against his. He felt his heart begin to race at the thought and subtly loosened his grip on her to allow her to pull away. Poe immediately noticed the bright red flush on her cheeks.

“Um, so would you like that cup of coffee now?” Rey inquired.

“Sure.”

 

Poe and Rey sat drinking their warm cups of coffee next to each other in silence, letting the quiet volume of the television fill the room. Poe couldn’t figure out why this didn’t feel uncomfortable or awkward. In fact, it felt completely right. Rey had at some point, grabbed a blanket and thrown it over her bottom half, while snuggling herself deep into the corner of the couch.

A few minutes later, Poe looked over to see Rey asleep. He reached over to grab her mug before coffee ended up all over herself and the couch, then stretched her blanket out so it completely covered her. Poe settled back into the cushion and turned the TV down slightly. He wasn’t sure if he should just let himself out or wait for Rey to wake up and say goodbye. Poe’s decision was made up for him when he heard Eli crying and shouting for Rey from his bedroom.

Poe watched as the young mother startled awake and immediately jumped into action, running down the hallway. He heard the crying cease after a few minutes and saw Rey walk back into the living room with her son in her arms.

“Another nightmare,” she whispered.

Poe nodded and moved the blanket from where it fell to allow her to sit back down and be able to cover both her and Eli back up again. Rey gave him a thankful look and continued to rub Eli’s back while hushing him back to sleep.

Poe decided it was time for him to leave. It was getting close to midnight and he was beginning to feel awkward about intruding on this private moment between mother and son. Poe shakily stood up and turned back towards Rey, slightly flustered.

“Well, I should get going, it’s getting pretty late.”

“Okay, do you want me to walk you out?”

“No, no. You stay there, I’ll find my way out. Um, thanks for tonight, I had a nice time,” he said with a blush beginning to tint his cheeks.

“Me too, thanks for listening to me complain for an hour. I guess I’ll see you at the library tomorrow,” she spoke in a hushed tone.

“Yeah, uh, how about I bring us both some dinner, we could eat during your break? Do you like sandwiches? I live next to a really great deli,” Poe asked hating the way his voice shook nervously.

“That sounds great, thanks Poe,” Rey smiled.

“No problem, goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”


	4. After Hours

Poe walked into the library probably a little more excited than he should be. It had only been a few hours since he sat with Rey on her couch and felt more connected to her than he ever had. He knew he shouldn’t have feelings for her, but he did. He walked through the doors of the library with dinner for the both of them to find that Rey wasn’t there. Panic coursed through him thinking that perhaps she felt weird after last night and didn’t want anything to do with him.

Poe set his stuff down on the table and looked across at the empty desk feeling like he screwed everything up. Maybe he had acted weird last night and freaked her out. He began combing through every conversation they had to find some misstep, some mistake, that made her not want to see him tonight, so much so, that she missed work.

The door to the library swung open feverously, startling Poe out of his train of thought, to see Rey pacing into the building, holding her son’s hand. Poe stood up and met her half way to her desk.

“Hey, what’s going on, is everything okay?” He asked hurriedly.

“Ben called about an hour ago saying he thinks he’s getting the flu and didn’t want to infect Eli, so I had to bring him with me,” she explained while trying to regain her breath.

Poe looked down and gave the young boy a friendly smile.

“Well, he can sit at the table with me if you want, I’m sure we could find some books to read,” he laughed.

“Do you mind? There’s probably work you were planning on doing.”

“No, no, it’s fine, he’s more than welcome to sit with me,” Poe assured.

Rey’s face became a little more timid and concerned, “Poe, um…I have to work tonight,” she said in a hushed tone while her cheeks slowly turned red.

“Oh, well, I mean, I could stay with him here if you want? Your shift ends at midnight, right? That’s when the library closes so we could just stay here until then.”

“Poe, I couldn’t ask you to do that,” she looked down at her son shyly.

“Rey, seriously, I don’t mind. I wouldn’t offer if I didn’t mean it.”

Poe could have sworn he saw the beginnings of tears welling up in her eyes before she quickly blinked them away and kneeled down to her son.

“Hey baby, Mr. Dameron’s going to watch you tonight, can you promise me you’ll be good for him?”

Eli gave a big nod and took it upon himself to sit at the end of the large table.

“I brought you dinner, I would have gotten something for Eli if I had known, do you think he’ll eat an Italian sub?”

“Probably not but I have some fruit snacks and crackers for him,” Rey said setting a bag down at the table, pulling out the food along with some coloring books and a stuffed elephant.

Poe sat next to Eli and watched as he dug into his fruit snacks, finishing them in seconds.

“Wow, hungry buddy?” He asked with a chuckle.

The young boy nodded and quickly started eating the crackers as well. Poe gave Rey a look and she sighed while pulling out her sandwich.

“Eli, do you want some of mommy’s dinner?”

He took one look at her overly complicated looking sub and violently shook his head. Rey took her dinner and walked over to her desk, leaving Eli under Poe’s care.

“What are you coloring?”

“A dinosaur.”

“Do you like dinosaurs?”

“Yes! They’re my favorite, especially the T-Rex ‘cause, um, they are the biggest and they eat the other dinosaurs,” he explained.

“That’s true, dinosaurs are my favorite too. I like the triceratops.”

“Which one is that?” Eli asked scrunching his adorable little face.

“It’s got the two horns that stick up here,” Poe explained, holding his fingers against his forehead like horns, “and one here,” he pointed to his nose.

“Oh, yeah, I like those ones too, but the dinosaur like that on The Land Before Time isn’t very nice, so maybe I don’t like that type of dinosaur.”

“You mean the movie?”

“Yeah, Uncle Ben lets me watch it sometimes before bed, I like it but…” Eli leaned in close to Poe and whispered, “sometimes it gives me bad dreams.”

“That’s okay, movies give me bad dreams too sometimes, it happens to everyone.”

“Mr. Dameron, I’m hungry,” Eli frowned which resting his head in his hands.

Poe thought for a minute and pulled out his sandwich and a plastic knife, cutting a tiny section off. He got rid of everything on it except for the ham and cheese.

“Here buddy, why don’t you try this, it’s just a ham and cheese sandwich, have you had one of those before?”

Eli nodded and picked it up in his hands, taking a bite way too big for him, then wiped his hands on his shirt. Poe cringed a little and looked toward the desk where Rey was smiling at him, clearly grateful for his action.   

They continued to talk about dinosaurs and some of Eli’s favorite movies and TV shows (Scooby Doo was his favorite even though it scared him a little), while he finished his sandwich and snuck a few chips that Poe gave him when he thought Rey wasn’t looking. She admittedly felt her heart swoon slightly as she watched the man she had a crush on interact so kindly with her son.

The hours passed and soon Poe noticed Rey escape to a back room with a bag of makeup and hair products. He felt something pang in him almost like anxiety or nervous anticipation. He hated where Rey was about to head off to and the thought of creepy guys ogling her all night, hoping that one wouldn’t take it too far.

Poe watched as Rey emerged just minutes later with dark make up and slightly waved hair. She slung her bag over her shoulder and logged off the computer.

“You look like a princess mommy, are you leaving now?” Eli asked with a frown once Rey walked over to them.

“Thank you, baby, and yes, but don’t worry, Mr. Dameron is going to watch you until I’m done with work, then we’ll go home.”

“Do you have to go?” He asked with big doe eyes that breaks Poe’s heart a little.

“Yes, I have to go, but I’ll see you soon,” Rey says as she gives him a kiss on the forehead.

“Thanks again, Poe.”

“Oh, it’s no problem, call me if you need anything or just want to check in,” he smiles.

“Will do, by love,” she calls to her son with one last wave goodbye.

Eli sighs far too heavy for a four-year-old and rests his chin on his arm.

“I don’t like it when mommy leaves, then she doesn’t tell me a bedtime story and I have bad dreams,” the young boy admits.

“Well, maybe when she comes to pick you up you could ask her to read you one when you get home?”

“I always fall asleep before she comes back, I always ask Uncle Ben to keep me awake but he never does,” Eli pouts in defeat.

“Maybe I could help?” Poe offers, realizing after that it probably isn’t the best idea to keep a four-year-old up until midnight, his babysitting privileges might get revoked, “Or, I could tell you a bedtime story.”

Eli thought for a moment, “okay, but don’t do it now because I’m not tired yet,” he proclaimed with a yawn.

“Sure buddy, I won’t tell it yet.”

The hours continued to pass and Poe could tell Eli was trying hard to fight sleep. Several times his head had almost hit the table in front of him, causing Poe to completely forget about the textbook in front of him and watch the boy like a hawk. There was no way this kid was getting hurt on the first night he babysat.

As midnight approached, a staff member came up to Poe telling him they were closing and they would have to leave. Poe began to panic, not sure what he was going to do with Eli while they waited for Rey. He had hoped she would get done a little early knowing that the library closed at midnight but no such luck. Poe took more time than he needed to pack up Eli and his bags and slowly walk out the front door a few minutes after closing time. Poe was a little struck that the library staff wouldn’t allow a child to stay inside for a few extra minutes, but luckily, he found a bench by the front door where it was still a little lit by the emergency lights.

“Mr. Dameron?” Eli said in a small voice.

“Yeah bud?”

“I’m scared.”

“Oh, well, there’s nothing to be scared of, I promise. I’m staying right here with you until your mom comes.” Poe said checking his watch, noticing it being now fifteen minutes past midnight.

“But it’s so dark out, what if the monsters get me?” He asked looking like he was on the verge of tears.

Poe quickly set his bag down, “hey, how about I tell you that bedtime story huh?”

“Can I sit on your lap like mommy lets me?”

“Um, sure.”

With that, Eli quickly scrambled onto Poe’s lap and settled into the crook of his arm, laying his head against his chest.

Poe thought for a second about a story to tell, “There was once a group of friends who loved more than anything to go on space adventures together. They flew all over the galaxy seeking new discoveries like planets and solar systems,” Poe began, remembering how much Eli raved about Ben flying him around like a spaceship.

He continued on with his story until he looked down to see Eli completely knocked out in his arms. Frankly, he couldn’t believe he had lasted this long.

Just a few minutes later, he noticed a taxi pull up in front of them and a frantic Rey stepped out.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry I’m late, is everything okay?” She asked, looking incredibly flustered and a little beside herself.

“Yeah hon, everything is fine. Your little guy here fell asleep about ten minutes ago,” Poe commented while taking in Rey’s state.

“I better get us home,” she said motioning to the still parked taxi behind her.

“Do you need a ride home? I don’t mind driving you guys back, I won’t charge you either,” he added with an attempt at a coy look.

“Poe, I couldn’t ask you to do that.”

“Please Rey, I insist.”

Rey hesitated but eventually went over to the cab and waved him off, turning back to see Poe hoisting himself up off the bench with Eli still sleeping in his arms.

“My car’s over there,” he motioned.

Rey helped him settle Eli in after she took a collapsible car seat out of her bag.

“That’s nifty,” Poe joked.

“Comes in handy when you don’t have your own car.”

The comment made Poe feel a little guilty about saying anything but it quickly washed away when he saw the smirk on Rey’s face.

They climbed in the car and Poe immediately noticed the bruise above Rey’s thigh where her skirt had ridden up.

“Rey…”

She followed to where Poe was looking and immediately pulled her skirt down to cover herself, “it’s nothing Poe, I just want to go home.”

“Did someone get rough with you?” He demanded.

“Poe, just stop, please.”

He watched her close her eyes before tears threatened to fall and turned the car on in silence. The only time they spoke during the ride was when Rey gave him directions. Poe sat fuming the whole way and wanted nothing more than to punch the creep who had done that to the sweet, beautiful girl next to him.

“Do you mind carrying him in for me?” She asked quietly once they reached the apartment complex.

If it was possible, Poe hated the place even more the second time around. He could tell it wasn’t a safe place for this young mother and son to live but didn’t exactly know how to ask Rey if she wanted to stay with him for the night. It seemed wildly inappropriate and one night wasn’t going to make a difference. If anything, it would probably insult her, which was the last thing he wanted to do.

Poe carried Eli in his arms all the way to his bed. Rey followed them in and tucked him under the blankets, the boy only stirring slightly.

“Are you leaving, Mr. Dameron?” He asked groggily.

“Yeah I am, but I’m sure I’ll see you soon.”

“Okay, because you have to finish your story,” he demanded even while half asleep.

“Will do bud, now close your eyes and sleep tight.”

Poe and Rey walked out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind them. The awkward tension in the air only seemed to intensify once he reached the front door.

“I can’t thank you enough for what you did tonight. I felt awful pulling up to see you two sitting outside on a bench, I didn’t mean to be that late,” she confessed while looking towards her feet.   

“Please tell me what happened?”

“It doesn’t matter, it’s been dealt with, it won’t happen again.”

Poe could feel Rey building her wall around herself and knew he wasn’t going to get anywhere tonight.

“You look really pretty,” he said finally, before he walked out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realized my tenses are out of control this chapter, sorry about that.


	5. Sunshine and Sick Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to upload, my semester just ended and to be honest, I just wanted a break from writing. Thanks for sticking with me!

Today marked the second day in a row that Poe sat at his table in the library staring across the room at an empty desk. He hadn’t heard from Rey since the other night when he babysat Eli. Poe was beginning to get worried and wished he had gotten her phone number to at least text her and ask if she was okay. As he sat in silence, his brain began to get away from him and he couldn’t stop thinking of all the horrible things that could have happened to them. Poe eventually decided to pack up his books and leave, there was no way he would be getting any work done anyway. Once in his car, Poe found himself driving towards Rey’s apartment. Before he knew it, he was in the parking lot.

As Poe walked towards Rey’s front door, he thought he heard the sound of someone crying. Hesitantly, he knocked. He was almost about to walk away when the door swung opening ferociously, revealing a ragged and tired looking Rey holding her crying son. She wore sweats and a t-shirt that probably were covered in whatever fluids her son expelled and her hair was thrown up in a haphazard ponytail with strands falling at the sides of her face.

“Poe! What are you doing here?” She asked, in a state of shock.

“Well, you hadn’t been by the library in a couple days, I got worried and just wanted to make sure you were okay. I would have called or texted but I don’t have your number.”

Rey had a look as though she might start crying but quickly composed herself and turned her attention back to Eli, “that’s really sweet of you Poe, I’m sorry I worried you. I think Eli caught Ben’s flu, he’s been miserable the past couple days, I couldn’t bear the thought of leaving him while I went to work, so I’ve been home.”

Poe noticeably sighed with relief and stood awkwardly at the door, not sure if he should just leave or offer his help.

“Would you like to come in? The place is kind of a mess but I feel bad that you drove all the way here,” she admitted.

“Sure.” Poe walked in and noticed the state of the apartment. There was food, sippy cups, tissues, and medicine splayed across every flat surface available and the couch had blankets and pillows thrown about it with a trashcan sitting by one end, along with a stuffed dinosaur.

Poe took one look at Eli and felt his heart crumble. His face was flushed and sweaty and he looked like he hadn’t slept in days. His nose was running like a faucet but Poe didn’t know if that was from the illness or his sobs. Eli clung to Rey with all his might and began crying harder when she tried to lay him down on the sofa. Rey looked absolutely heartbroken at the pleas of her child to take away the pain and suffering.

“Momma!” The young boy screamed as she let go of him.

“Honey, I just have to get your medicine, I’ll be right back,” she tried to convince.

“Rey, I’ll grab it, just tell me which bottle,” Poe offered.

“It’s the pink one on the kitchen counter, fill the little cup up to the second line.”

He came back a moment later and gave the cup to Rey who had Eli on her lap, finally having calmed his cries. She held it up to his mouth while holding his sippy cup that was probably filled with some kind of juice in the other.

“Here baby, take this, it’ll make you feel better.”

Eli immediately shook his head and buried it in Rey’s chest, refusing the pink liquid, “no! It tastes yucky!” he yelled.

“If you take it quick then you won’t even taste it, plus I have your juice right here for you,” Rey tried.

“No!” Eli screamed even louder and began to cry again.

Poe took one look at the defeat on Rey’s face and sat down in front of the couch where Eli clung to the front of her and hid his face from view, thinking his mother would trick him into taking it.

“Hey Eli, how about if you take your medicine for mom, you and I can sit on the couch for the rest of the night and watch whatever movie you want,” Poe offered.

Eli turned his little head towards Poe, “even Land Before Time?”

“Absolutely buddy.”

Eli sat up and took the cup from Rey, eyeing it with disgust and slowly brought it up to his lips, drinking it all with a little help from Rey. He immediately reached for his juice cup and downed about half of it. Rey gave his forehead a kiss and looked at Poe with appreciation.

She lifted Eli off her lap and settled him in with a pillow, blanket, and his stuffed dinosaur, then went to get the movie for him.

“Hey, have you eaten at all today?” Poe asked, stopping her in the hallway.

“I think I had oatmeal this morning but to be honest I’m not sure.”

“Okay, I’ll order us some dinner, what would you like?”

“Poe, you really don’t have to do that.”

“If you don’t tell me what to order I might get something you don’t like, I have a pretty strange pallet,” Poe stated in a teasing voice.

“There’s a pretty decent pizza place down the street, they deliver quick. I think I have the menu on the fridge,” she smiled.

“Perfect.”

Poe placed the order and walked back over to the couch.

“Mr. Dameron, can you sit with me?” Eli asked in the most pathetic sounding voice that just about broke Poe’s heart to pieces.

“Of course, bud.”

Poe made himself comfortable next to Eli as Rey put in the DVD then sat down next to Poe on the couch. He noticed immediately how her eyes grew heavy and wondered when the last time she slept had been. Even though she looked exhausted, Poe loved how peaceful her face was, he was glad that she felt comfortable enough to fall asleep next to him while he watched her son.

He felt awful when the doorbell rang and she startled awake like the fire alarm had just gone off.

“You okay, sweetheart?” Poe asked.

Rey blushed, “yeah I’m sorry, let me grab some money.”

“No, no, don’t worry about it, I got it.”

Rey sighed but was internally grateful, since she had missed work the past couple days including her “night shift,” money was a little tight.

She stood and walked into the kitchen, “mind if we eat in here, I don’t want him to feel nauseous again.”

“Yeah that’s fine,” Poe said while grabbing paper plates that were sitting on the counter.

“There’s beer and soda in the fridge if you want some.”

Poe opened the fridge and immediately felt guilty when he saw it nearly empty except for a couple cans of coke, some beer, apple juice, and a few containers of leftover Chinese food.

“I think I’ll just have water actually,” Poe immediately regretted his decision when he saw the look of embarrassment on Rey’s face.

She tried to hide it but Poe felt an awkwardness between them that he had never felt before. It was only broken when Eli leapt off the couch and ran towards the bathroom, “mommy! I’m gonna be sick,” he cried.

Rey ran after him and Poe was left to hear the aftermath. He was unsure of what to do and decided to take a moment to help clean up the living room for Rey. He grabbed a bag and began picking up the dirty tissues and throwing them out. Next, he gathered the books that were thrown about and looked for somewhere to put them. He opened the drawer to the side table and noticed a framed picture inside that had been hidden away. The picture showed Rey with a big smile on her face sitting in some guys lap with his arms thrown around her. _They looked in love,_ Poe thought. His heart sank and he placed the frame back in the drawer and shut it. He decided to just place the books in a neat pile on the table.

After a few minutes, Poe became worried and slowly walked towards the bathroom where he found Rey on the floor with a sniffling Eli sprawled on her lap. Poe began to feel like a nuisance and made a move to leave, “I think I’m gonna head out, Rey.”

She immediately grabbed onto his pantleg for dear life and with tears in her eyes, whispered, “please don’t go.”

“Okay honey, what do you need me to do to help you.”

“To be completely honest with you, I just want to change and take a shower, I feel really gross. Do you think you could take him for just a few minutes?” She asked tiredly.

“Sure,” Poe agreed while reaching down to take Eli from her arms.

He was already on the verge of sleep that once his head rested on Poe’s shoulder, he was out. Rey smiled at him gratefully and shut the bathroom door once they were both back in the living room. Poe sat back down on the sofa, careful not to wake the child sleeping in his arms. Only about ten minutes later, Rey emerged from the bathroom wearing a large V-neck sleeping shirt that went down past her thighs. Poe wasn’t sure that she was even wearing sleeping shorts underneath. He swallowed thickly and tried not to look at her too much.

“Thanks for watching him, I think I’m gonna try to transfer him to his bed,” she said.

“Why don’t I just do it since I’m holding him anyway.”

Rey simply nodded and walked with him to Eli’s bedroom. Poe gently laid him down on the bed while Rey covered him with his blankets and kissed his forehead, goodnight.

“Wanna eat dinner now?” She suggested.

“Sure.”

They quietly walked back to the kitchen and grabbed a slice of pizza each. Rey hopped up on the counter and swung her legs as she bit into her slice. Poe leaned against the counter opposite her and tried desperately not to look where her shirt rode up her thighs as she moved her legs back and forth. Her mind seemed to be somewhere distant as she stared off into space.

“About the other night…when I was late picking up Eli from you,” she finally spoke.

Poe remained quiet and just listened intently as Rey continued, “I was almost done with my shift when this guy who I could tell was already obliterated asked for a lap dance,” she blushed and couldn’t meet Poe’s eyeline.

“He immediately started grabbing at me and got really rough. I tried to tell him to knock it off and threatened him but he just got more aggressive. He became really handsy and finally the bouncer came over and kicked him out. I’ve never had that happen to me before and to be honest with you, I’ve felt gross ever sense. I feel like no matter what I do, I can’t get the feeling of him off me,” Rey took a breath and felt tears threaten to fall but she didn’t want to cry in front of Poe again.

Poe felt anger wave over him and wanted nothing more than to find this guy and make him feel how he made Rey feel. Without realizing it, his hand tensed into a fist while his other gripped the counter with all his strength.

“I don’t want to go back there, Poe,” she admitted quietly.

Poe had absolutely no clue what to say, instead he stood up straight and walked over to Rey, engulfing her in his arms.

“I’m so sorry, sweetheart.”

Rey felt her heartrate speed up when Poe put his arms around her. It felt so nice and warm that she didn’t want it to end. She pulled away slightly to look up at him and admired how handsome he was. She felt herself blush when he noticed her staring. Before Rey knew it, her lips were on his and they were kissing with an intensity she hadn’t felt in years. She felt Poe’s tongue dance across her bottom lip and took the opportunity to wrap her legs around his waist. Poe slipped his hands from Rey’s shoulder blades down towards her hips. Once she felt him rub the inside of her thighs, she pulled away, breathless.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that,” Rey panicked as she hopped off the counter.

“No Rey, it was my fault, I shouldn’t have let it go on as long as it did. I think I should just go,” he sighed, feeling like a complete asshole taking advantage of this girl he truly cared for when she was most vulnerable. He felt disgusted with himself and want to get out of there as soon as possible.

“Poe wait, you don’t have to go, it wasn’t your fault!”

“No Rey, I just feel like I’m screwing everything up. I like you so much but feel like a total creep for being attracted to you. I meant it when I said I wanted to help you with Eli but now I feel like shit for taking advantage of you. Please don’t hate me, I’ll just leave and I promise you won’t have to see me again, I swear.”

Rey smiled her beautiful, brighter than sunshine smile that never ceased to make Poe go weak in the knees, “Poe, I’ve had to dance for a lot of men that took advantage of the situation I’m in and had a kid with someone who when it came down to it, never really cared about me. Not once in the time that I’ve known you have I ever felt like you were taking advantage of me. I’ve had a crush on you for so long but wasn’t sure if you felt the same way. Then when you offered to help with Eli, I knew you were different. How could I ever hate you Poe Dameron? You’re one of the few people in my life that I truly care about and I couldn’t be more thankful that I met you.”

Poe once again, held Rey in his arms, fighting back tears and a blush from her words. Poe had always hoped that Rey felt for him what he did for her but was always afraid to take a chance for fear that he would lose her. It was a weight off his chest knowing he wasn’t crazy and his feelings weren’t one-sided.

“I can’t tell you what that means to me, Rey.”

“Want to finish our dinner now that you’re done trying to flee from the apartment, we can split the beer if you want?” Rey laughed.

“Sure thing, sunshine.”  


	6. Family Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooo sorry it has taken two months to update this fic. I needed some time to really think about the direction I wanted to go in for this chapter and it ended up being a lot of time! I hope a longer chapter will make up for it :)

Poe walked with haste down the sidewalk towards the bar where he was supposed to meet Finn twenty minutes ago. He had overslept his alarm after the long night he had with Rey. Poe couldn’t stop thinking about what transpired last night; the kiss they shared, him holding her, never wanting to let go, and the validation that Rey cared for him as he did for her. For the past six months, being with Rey seemed like a pipedream, something unachievable. She was the sweet, quiet girl who sat at Poe’s table in the library on her break, listening to him talk about his thesis. Meanwhile, she was dealing with some of life’s toughest curveballs, which put into perspective what Poe was dealing with. He thinks back to his conversations with her sometimes and cringes at the petty things he had said.

He finally arrived at the tavern and walked in to find Finn sitting at the bar, nursing a beer.

“Finn,” Poe called.

“Hey, nice of you to show up,” Finn chuckled.

“Yeah, sorry about that, I overslept this morning.”

“It’s three o’clock,” Finn commented.

“Yeah…” Poe hoped Finn wouldn’t ask why he was so tired this morning as he sat and ordered a club soda.

“Have a good time with someone last night? Wear you out did she?” Finn teased.

Poe had yet to tell him that he had been spending time with the girl that Finn had last seen about to give him a lap dance. He wasn’t sure how much he wanted to divulge but Finn was one of his best friends and it would come out sooner or later, especially with how close they were getting.

“Actually, I was with a girl last night, but not in the way you think.”

“Oh?” Finn raised an eyebrow.

“Remember the girl from the library, Rey?”

“The stripper?” Finn said with a start.

“No, well…I mean yeah, but don’t call her that.”

“Sorry, this is the same girl that you had a crush on in the library, right?”

“Yeah, her name is Rey and I really like her…”

“But?” Finn interrupted.

“She’s a young single mother with a four-year-old son.”

“Yikes,” Finn flinched.

“I mean, Eli, her son, is just the sweetest thing and I already care about him, I just sometimes get the feeling I’m taking advantage of her situation.”

“What do you mean?”

“Her family doesn’t know about her night job besides her cousin, she really has no one to turn to on a daily basis and lives in the shitty part of old town. I hate that they live there but it’s not like I can ask her to move in with me. I worry that I’m taking advantage of someone who is extremely vulnerable,” Poe sighed, taking a sip of his club soda, wishing it was beer.

“Well, it’s not like I know her very well, but if she’s a single mom, working two jobs, one being a less than desirable one, it doesn’t sound like she’s all THAT vulnerable, I’m sure she can take care of herself just fine and make her own decisions.”

“I like her so much, Finn,” Poe groaned, leaning his head on the bar top.

“Man, she’s got you whipped already,” Finn laughed.

“Yeah…” Poe chuckled.

“Well, if you want my advice, you need to either date her or sever the chord. It’s not fair to either of you to be strung along in limbo.”

“I know, you’re right,” he stated taking a swig of his drink.

* * *

 

Poe was sitting at his table in the library typing away on his laptop when Rey quietly sat herself across from him, startling him from his deep thoughts.

“Woah, didn’t see you coming.”

“Sorry, I just was wondering if you wanted to come by my aunt and uncle’s house on Saturday for a barbeque they’re having?” Rey asked with a hopeful glint in her eye.

“Oh, you mean like…as boyfriend and girlfriend…or as friends?” Poe felt his face flush and start to sweat.

“Well, I was thinking…maybe as boyfriend and girlfriend?” Rey stuttered back.

“I’d like that.”

“I figure you could meet me at my apartment and we could go over together?”

“Okay,” Poe answered with a still racing heart.

Rey smiled and stood to head back to her desk, leaving Poe to stew in his anxiety over the fact that he was going to meet Rey’s family before they actually went out on a first date. Well, he supposed all those times she sat with him and listened to him vent about schoolwork or his general life could be counted as dates, or when they made out in her kitchen after admitting how they felt about each other, but those weren’t official dates as boyfriend and girlfriend in the conventional sense. However, nothing about their relationship so far was conventional so he guessed it was only natural that their first date would include her family as well.

* * *

 

Poe walked up to Rey’s door only to be hit with a wall of sound on the other side. It sounded like someone was running around the apartment along with the shouts of a small child. Poe knocked gently and after a minute or two, Rey answered short of breath. She was wearing jeans and a plaid shirt with her hair half up, falling into her face after seemingly running around.

“Oh, Poe, it’s you,” she heaved breathily.

“Yeah, is everything okay?” He asked unassumingly.

“Sort of, Eli is refusing to put clothes on for some reason and we have to leave here in like five minutes.”

Just then, Poe saw a flash of a boy out of the corner of his eye, running around in just his underwear, laughing his heart out. Rey looked at Poe with a raised eyebrow and huffed as she set off in a chase after her son.

“Eli! You can’t go to Nana and Papa’s without clothes on!” Rey shouted.

Eli just laugh-shouted louder and skillfully dodged a lunge from Rey only to run right into Poe who scooped the boy up off the ground much to Eli’s dismay.

“Mr. Dameron!” Eli pouted.

“Hey, I feel you, putting on pants is no fun but unfortunately we have to do it,” he said while placing the boy on the floor in front of Rey who was trying not to blush at his statement or think about it too hard.

“Speaking of pants, is what I’m wearing okay? I didn’t know how formal to dress so this is what I came up with,” Poe gestured to himself.

Rey looked up to see him dressed in jeans and a black dress shirt that he looked a little too attractive in.

“Yeah, it’s fine,” she began to get a little self-conscious in what she was wearing, feeling like she was dressed like a tired mom of a four year old, instead of someone who was technically going on a first date with her new boyfriend.

Poe noticed Rey’s sudden mood change and added, “you look really pretty.”

Rey smiled to herself, immediately feeling stupid about being self-conscious around Poe, he had seen the best and worst of her in a very short time and still chose to stick around, she didn’t really have anything to worry about.

After dressing Eli, Rey grabbed her purse and laundry bag. The downstairs units had broke so she decided to just do their laundry at her aunt’s.

“I can drive, if you want,” Poe offered.

“Sure.”

Eli couldn’t stop chatting to Poe about how excited he was to be going over to his Nana and Papa’s and that he was going to get to see his Uncle Ben. Poe was just trying to shake off his nervousness, hoping that Rey’s family would like him.

“Eli, hold Poe’s hand while you walk down the steps.”

The young boy grabbed hold of Poe’s large hand and excitedly bounded down the stairs, almost taking Poe down with him.

The car ride to her aunt’s was fairly silent. They both could sense the nervous energy surrounding them; an eager anticipation for her family to meet the man she had been talking about in passing for the past six months. Poe pulled into the small drive and looked over at Rey, noticing she hadn’t made a move to get out.

“Rey?”

“Yeah, sorry, I’m fine, let’s go,” she fumbled.

Eli jumped out of the car as soon as Rey unbuckled him and ran to the front door. Poe helped Rey gather her things from the trunk and met Eli at the door.

“Nana!” The boy cheered and leapt into the older woman’s arms as soon as the front door opened.

“My bug! How are you baby?”

Eli released himself from her hold and ran further into the house, no doubt looking for his uncle and papa.

“And he’s off,” Leia chuckled, “you must be Poe! It’s nice to meet you!”

“It’s nice to meet you too ma’am,” Poe extended his right hand to grip hers.

“Please, call me Leia, none of that formal crap, it makes me feel old.”

“Hi auntie,” Rey shied from behind Poe.

“Hello, love. Want me to take that stuff from you? I swear no matter how old they get, they’ll always bring laundry with them when they come back home,” Leia teased.

“Yeah, the machines in the building broke again, so I figured I might as well.”

“You still living in that shithole of an apartment building?” An older man hollered from around the corner.   

“Language!” Leia yelled back.

Rey sighed and looked at Poe for a lifeline.

“You have a beautiful house Mrs. Leia,” he commented.

“Thank you hun, we’ve lived here since Rey was little,” Leia turned to her niece, “I’m just gonna throw these in the wash for you, go sit in the living room, Ben should be in there with Han.”

Poe followed Rey into the next room and was greeted by Rey’s uncle and Ben.

“How you been man?” Ben asked as he stood to shake Poe’s hand.

“Good, you? Finally get over that flu?”

“Yeah thank god, took me out for a good week. Plus I missed this guy,” Ben added as he swooped Eli up onto his lap as the boy shrieked with laughter.

“You know you’re always welcome to stay here Rey, I don’t like the thought of you living in that skeevy building," Han stated.

“We’re alright, but thank you.”

Rey appreciated the offer but she sometimes felt like her family didn’t think that she could take care of herself or Eli, and it always stung slightly with each kind offer or gesture.

“Plus you work a night shift and don’t get in until well past midnight, it’s not safe for you or your son,” Han added, causing Ben, Rey, and Poe to exchange an awkward glance.

“I’m fine uncle, promise. I forgot to introduce you to Poe, Han. Poe’s my...boyfriend.” It felt weird to finally say it out loud to someone but it felt right.

“Boyfriend huh? What do you think of her living in that place?”

Rey groaned and placed her head in her hands, thankful when her aunt called her upstairs.

She found her in the laundry room sorting Rey’s stuff, when panic coursed through her when she saw the items Leia was sorting.

“I just wanted to know if you wanted me to put these on a gentle cycle so they don’t get torn up in the washer?” Leia asked holding the lingerie Rey wore for her job.

She stood in front of her aunt trying to think of an explanation when tears began to form in her eyes.

“Um, I, those…” she stuttered, trying to stop her heart from beating so rapidly.

It did once Leia noticed her niece’s state and held up a hand in front of her face.

“I know,” she stated matter of fact with an omniscient stare.

“What?” Rey gaped, confused.

“I’ve known for a long time, I have eyes out of the back of my head Rey, I’m a mom. I’ve found other outfits before when you were still living here and I had sneaking suspicions when I called the library one night asking for you and they told me you always left around nine. Plus, Ben let it slip to me one day when he was worried about the stress you were under taking care of Eli and trying to finish school.”

Rey felt the tears roll down her cheeks while trying to figure out whether she should feel embarrassed or appreciative that even though her aunt knew what she was doing, she never once judged her or questioned who she was as a person or mother.

“It’s okay. I’m proud of you, Rey. After all the shit Ethan put you through, you picked yourself up and provided for your son from day one. As long as you’re being safe and smart about it, which I know you are, I couldn’t care less that you’re a dancer. Might as well do it while you’ve got the body for it,” Leia added causing Rey to giggle and blush at the same time.

“Thank you, auntie.” Rey wrapped her arms around her surrogate mother and held her tight.

“He’s handsome, I like him,” her aunt said as they pulled apart.

“Really?”

“Is he good to you and Eli?”

“Yes.”

“Then yes, I like him.”

Rey smiled until she heard her son calling her from downstairs.

“Go ahead, I’ll be down in a minute.”

“What is it babe?” She asked once she reached the bottom of the stairs.

“Can I go in the pool? Papa said he filled it knowing I was coming over! Please?” Eli begged jumping up and down.

“Fine, I think nana still has your suit here from last time, go upstairs and ask her to help you put it on.”

With that, Eli bounded up the stairs shouting and laughing.

“Oh my gosh,” Rey sighed and sat down on the sofa next to Poe.

“Your man was just telling me about his thesis he’s writing for his doctorate in aerospace engineering, pretty interesting stuff, I like this guy.” Han mumbled in his own way of saying that he approved of Poe, which was a huge weight lifted off Rey’s chest.

Soon, Eli came running back downstairs in his swim trunks and went over to Rey.

“Mommy, can you come swim with me like last time, and you can pull me around on the noodle?” Eli asked with big puppy dog eyes.

“Not today baby, I don’t really feel like swimming.” Rey would never admit that the real reason she didn’t want to go was because she didn’t want Poe to see her in a bathing suit yet, let alone the two piece she had upstairs. Pregnancy and breastfeeding had not been kind to Rey and she felt quite self-conscious about the stretchmarks that littered her body. When she danced, she would cover them with layers of makeup and concealer and wear pieces that would cover her stomach but she hadn’t thought to cover herself today.

Ben noticed Rey fold into herself slightly and quickly jumped in, “I’ll go swimming with you, kiddo.”

“Yay!” Eli shouted and grabbed Ben’s hand to drag him outside as fast as he could.

Leia appeared in the living room and sat in the chair Ben had previously occupied, “boy, that kid really does not like wearing clothes, does he? I had to bribe him with promised dessert to get him to wear swim shorts instead of swimming naked.”

“Yeah, I don’t really know where that came from but it’s a part of my daily struggle with him now,” Rey said.

“So you two met at the library Rey works at?” Leia asked.

“Yes, I have been there studying and working on my thesis for the past few months and I noticed that Rey always worked when I was there in the evening, so eventually we talked and she started sitting at my table with me during her break and we would eat and talk, well, mainly I would talk, she just listened to my incessant complaining,” Poe described.

“It wasn’t incessant, just a tad annoying sometimes,” Rey smiled and teased.

“Poe, do you like beef brisket and pulled pork? That’s what Han’s making for dinner and I made some potato salad and macaroni and cheese to go with it,” Leia said.

“Sounds great, I really appreciate you having me over.”

"It's no problem, I've wanted to meet you for a while with how much Rey talks about you."

Rey felt her cheeks flush and didn't dare look over to Poe who she knew had a smug look on his face.

“So Rey, do you ever hear from your dad these days?” Han broached, earning a glare from his wife.

“Um, no, not since Eli was born. I used to send cards with updated pictures of him but I never got a response back so I just stopped wasting my time,” Rey answered staring at her hands folded in her lap.

Poe noticed the far off look in Rey’s gaze and put his arm around the back of the couch, allowing less space between the two.

“You know, that really gets me, I mean it’s been four years and he can’t so much as pick up the phone?” Han spoke in an irritated voice, “well, what about Ethan?”

Poe locked the name away for later.

“Han!” Leia yelled, swatting him on the shoulder.

“What? I’m allowed to ask questions that pertain to my niece’s well-being,” he retorted.

He looked at Rey for a response but all she did was shake her head.

 _Some first date,_ Rey thought.

“Hey, why don’t we go see what Eli’s doing out there, looks like him and Ben are the ones having all the fun on the gorgeous day,” Poe offered in a hushed tone just for her to hear.

“Okay,” she nodded solemnly.

“Once they left, Leia shouted at her husband, “why would you bring her father and Ethan up, you trying to get her to leave or something?”

“No, just wanted to know how Rey’s doing with everything.”

“Well, you don’t talk about a girl’s ex-boyfriend in front of her current boyfriend.”

“Ah he’s fine,” the old man grumbled as his wife stood to go to set the table.

Rey stood leaning against Poe, watching her son splash around with Ben, having the time of his life. She wished Ethan had never been brought up, now she didn’t know what to say to Poe, or if she should even bring it up at all.

“Hey, Poe…” she began.

“I know, I was thinking the same thing, I should’ve brought my bathing suit. I’m jealous Eli is having all the fun at this BBQ,” Poe said while smirking down at Rey, easing any discomfort she might have felt in the moment.

She thinks she might just love this man.


	7. Picking up the Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter took so long, school is keeping me so busy but I want to thank everyone for sticking with me.

Rey felt herself begin to fall asleep as she sat on Eli’s bed reading him the same story for the third time that night. She only woke when she felt her son tapping her gently on the shoulder. Rey looked down to see Eli’s sweet eyes staring up at her.

“Sorry babe, didn’t mean to fall asleep on you, I’m just tired,” she explained with a grin.

“That’s okay mommy, you always do everything for me all day and you say I’m a lot of work to everyone.”

Rey cringed at the statement that fell so easily from Eli’s mouth, she would never want her son to think of himself as a burden. He was indeed, the best thing that had ever happened to her.

“Being a mom is a lot of work, not you specifically. I love you and love that I get to take care of you, okay?” Rey assured.

Eli nodded, “but you don’t have to take care of me by yourself anymore, right?”

Rey’s face scrunched, wondering what her son was getting at, “what do you mean, honey?”

“Because Poe’s gonna be my daddy now, so he can live here with us and help take care of me,” Eli stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Rey felt her heart drop and was at a loss for words. She had been nervous about bringing Poe around Eli so often and so early in their relationship. She didn’t want him to get too attached in case things didn’t work out but Poe had just wound his way into their life so naturally, it felt like he always belonged with them. Even so, Eli had just presumed that Poe was now his dad, she had to shut that down.

“Eli, hon, you know Poe’s not your dad?”

“But why not? All the other kids have a dad, why can’t I have one? Poe likes all the same stuff I do, like dinosaurs and he lets me watch TV before I go to bed,” Eli fought with tears welling in his eyes.

“You do have a dad Eli, he just…had to go away after you were born.”

“Why? Didn’t he like me?”

Rey felt as though her heart was going to crumble right then and there. She wanted nothing more than to sob in her son’s tiny bed and hold him close to her while apologizing for not making it work with his father. Ethan had left the day she showed him the positive pregnancy test. They were high school sweethearts and she got pregnant before they both started college. She texted him the night she went into labor nine months later, holding out for one last hope that he would come around. Rey regretted contacting him as soon as she saw him walk through the labor room door. She regrets how she melted into his arms and let him hold her hand through delivery. She regrets letting him hold Eli and feeling as though everything was going to work out and Ethan had come around to accepting his role as a father. Not an hour later, he was gone again. That was the last she had seen or heard from him.

Rey could never wrap her mind around the fact that Ethan had held their child, looked into his beautiful eyes, and decided to leave. Having him at Eli’s birth tarnished the memory to this very day. Rey never hung any of the pictures of her holding her newborn son because each one had a shadow or glimpse of Ethan in them. It tore her apart setting eyes on any of the memorabilia from that day. She had even given Eli’s baby blanket to her aunt to keep because she couldn’t stand having something in her house that he touched.

“He did like you baby, he just didn’t think he could be a good dad for you, so he had to leave,” Rey sugarcoated. Maybe one day when he was older, she would tell him the whole truth, but she wanted to spare him from it for as long as possible.

“Then why can’t Poe be my dad?” Eli whimpered.

“Well, for starters, usually mommies and daddies are married, Poe and I aren’t married, at the very least, they live together or have been dating for more than a couple months.”

Eli thought for a minute, growing sleepier by the second, “maybe Poe can live with us, then you can get married, and then he can be my daddy,” he resolved as he snuggled under the covers.

Rey smiled while rolling her eyes, knowing she was fighting a losing battle, “sure, monkey.”

She kissed her son goodnight and walked solemnly back into her lonely bedroom. Rey wished that when she walked in, she saw Poe’s smiling face and open arms, welcoming her into a soothing embrace. She sat on the bed and felt her breathing get shallower and shallower, her telltale sign that a panic attack was ensuing. Rey quickly grabbed her phone and held her hand to her chest as she waited for Poe to answer.

“Rey?”

“Poe,” she gasped, “can you, can you come over,” Rey cried, “now?”

“Yeah honey of course, take a deep breath, I’ll be there as quick as I can, okay?”

She tried her hardest to get a hold of herself, not wanting Eli to get woken up by his mother having a panic attack.

What felt like hours later but must have been only fifteen minutes, Rey heard a key open the front door. She was glad in the moment that she had given Poe one for emergencies. She wasn’t sure she could have gotten out of bed to open the door without collapsing.

She heard loud footsteps racing towards the bedroom and soon found herself engulfed in strong arms. Rey put her head on his shoulder and tried steadying herself by breathing in his scent; that scent she loved so much.

“Shh, it’s okay sweetheart, it’s okay,” Poe soothed while rocking her on the bed.

Rey felt herself compose and pulled away slightly, wiping her cheeks, suddenly embarrassed about what Poe walked in on.

“What happened, honey?” Poe asked quietly.

Rey took a deep breath and debated on whether to tell Poe the whole story.

“Eli and I were laying in his bed, reading a book, when he started talking about you and asking questions about his dad,” Rey sniffled.

“Okay,” Poe said, searching for more to the story.

Rey looked up at him with teary eyes, knowing she couldn’t lie to him and that he was here for her, “he called you his new dad and I told him that that wasn’t appropriate because we aren’t married and hell, we don’t even live together. I mean, we haven’t been dating for that long,” Rey stumbled, “he asked me why he didn’t have a dad and why his dad didn’t like him enough to stick around. I feel like I’ve failed him, I didn’t want to lie to him but he’s too young to understand.”

Poe rubbed Rey’s back while he thought about what she said. He had truly come to care for Eli and was honestly a little happy that he felt comfortable enough around him to call him his dad, but he knew the tough position Rey was in and the guilt she must feel.

“Listen Rey, all his life, you have done whatever you could to provide for him and give him a loving home. It’s not your fault that his asshole father up and left because he was too selfish and immature to stick around. You two deserve a lot more than that and one day, I’m sure Eli will understand that you couldn’t have done anything to make him stay. Please don’t beat yourself up for something you couldn’t have controlled. You’re too good of a mom to do that.”

Rey felt a small smile appear at Poe’s words and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing his lips to hers. She let herself melt against her man and savor the comfort he offered.

“Thank you,” she stated quietly, “I’m sorry you had to come over here to deal with my breakdown.”

“Don’t apologize honey, it’s what I’m here for.”

“Um, do you think you could stay here tonight? I mean-I just feel bad that you have to drive all the way home, that’s all,” Rey explained unconvincingly.

“I would love to stay, I can leave before Eli wakes up if you want?” Poe offered.

“Would you mind?” Rey winced.

“Not at all, I get it.”

“Thank you, I’m just gonna go get changed and wash up.”

Poe began to take his shoes and jacket off, silently debating whether or not he should take off his jeans. He was wearing boxers but he didn’t want to make Rey feel uncomfortable so he decided against it and instead laid back on her bed fully clothed. He looked around the room and decided it felt kind of bare. There were only a couple pictures hung on the wall and they were all of Eli with Rey’s various friends and family members. There was one he liked in particular; it was a group photo of Rey with her aunt, uncle, Ben, and Eli when he was probably around a year old. She looked so young in the picture.

 Poe’s eyes were drawn to one more photo that sat on Rey’s bedside table. It was a black and white photo of Rey in the hospital, nursing her newborn son. He immediately felt guilty for looking at it, almost as though he was intruding on a private moment between mother and child, something he wasn’t worthy to behold. It wasn’t like this photo was hung in her living room, it was something just for her, no one else.

“My aunt took that picture. It’s the only one from the day he was born that I can stand to have out. It was taken after Ethan left the hospital. I was a mess of tears and the nurse came over and plopped him on my chest, as soon as he started feeding, I stopped crying and couldn’t help staring in awe at how perfect he was. I made Leia print it in black and white so you couldn’t see how red and blotchy my face was,” Rey chuckled as she appeared in the doorway wearing a long t-shirt that covered her just above her knees.

“Ethan was at the hospital when Eli was born?”

“Yeah,” Rey walked over to the bed and sat down next to Poe, “I thought it would be different, that he had changed, but it wasn’t long after I gave birth that he left again. That was the last time I saw him.”

“I’m sorry, Rey,” Poe sighed.

“Nothing to be sorry about, wasn’t your fault.”

Poe sighed as Rey snuggled down next to him, noticing how her shirt rode up her thighs, slightly.

“Why are you still wearing all your clothes, they can’t be comfortable to sleep in,” Rey commented.

“Oh, well, I just didn’t want to make you uncomfortable or assume anything,” Poe stuttered, while standing to shrug off his jeans.

Rey leaned on her elbow, watching him with sincerity.

“What?”

“Oh nothing, I was just hoping you were a briefs type of guy,” she smirked.

Poe blushed and quickly got back into bed under the sheets. Rey climbed under with him and wrapped an arm over his chest with her face in the crook of his neck. Poe took a chance and pulled her closer with his hand resting on her hip, his thumb rubbing circles on the fabric of her shirt. Rey pulled back to look as his face and surprised Poe as she began to place soft kisses just below his chin. He leaned down to capture her lips once more and moaned as he felt her slightly move to straddle him halfway. His hands moved lower to cover her ass, happy when he heard her gasp with pleasure. Their kissing began to take on an intensity that their previous make out sessions hadn’t. Poe was about to remove his shirt until he heard a light tapping at the bedroom door.

“Mommy?” Eli called on the other side of the door.

Rey quickly pulled herself away from Poe, “shit,” she breathed.

“Want me to hide?”

Rey took a breath and gathered herself, “no, it’s okay.”

She stood and walked over to the door, opening it a crack to see Eli standing there with teary eyes, holding his stuffed dinosaur.

“I had a bad dream, mommy,” he sniffled, “can I sleep with you?”

Rey hesitated, “um…”

It was then that Eli threw his arms around Rey’s legs, causing her to stumble into the bedroom slightly. Enough for Eli to see the man in her bed.

“Poe!” He hollered as he ran towards him and jumped up into his arms.

“Hey buddy.”

“Why are you in mommy’s room?” The young boy asked, clearly confused.

“Well, uh, she told me you’ve been having bad dreams so I wanted to come over just in case you had one and make sure you’re okay,” he fibbed, looking over at Rey who had a slightly embarrassed and regretful look on her face.

“Can I sleep with you guys, I don’t want the bad dreams to come back?”

“Babe, I think you need to try and sleep in your own bed tonight, like a big boy.”

“No, I don’t want to, I want to sleep here, please,” he whined.

“Eli…” Rey said warningly.

“How about I go sleep on the couch and you can stay here with your mom? Then if you have any bad dreams, I’ll be right outside,” Poe offered, knowing he really shouldn’t share a bed with Rey and Eli, especially with how affected Rey was that Eli called Poe his new dad.

“Okay,” the young boy sighed and took it upon himself to snuggle completely under the covers while waiting for Rey to join him, “come on, mommy.”

“Hang on, I got to get Mr. Poe some blankets for the couch.”

Poe followed her out of the room and helped her make up the sofa.

“I’m sorry about tonight, it’s not exactly how I expected it to go,” Rey blushed while looking at the floor.

“It’s okay, just makes it more interesting,” he smirked.

Rey gave him one last kiss goodnight and returned to her room where she found her son sound asleep. She laid next to him, combing his hair out of his face with her fingers, noticing how suddenly empty and cold the bed felt to her.


	8. Beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I really struggled with how I wanted to write this chapter but I hope it was worth the wait! Thanks for sticking with me and being so patient.
> 
> Also, to anyone who is newly joining the Damerey ship, welcome!

Around a week later, Poe received a text from Rey, asking if he could watch Eli while she worked her night shift at the club. Ben had called her earlier in the day saying that he had a date, to which Rey quickly told him to enjoy himself and not to worry, she would find someone to watch Eli. Rey had been feeling guilty asking her cousin for help so much, especially as of late. She never wanted to prevent him from living his life because he felt obligated to help her. After all, Eli wasn’t his kid.

Poe knocked on her apartment door even though he had a key, feeling weird just walking in unannounced. Rey opened it and welcomed him with that smile he loved so much. He saw Eli sitting at the kitchen table eating his dinner while Rey got her stuff ready for her both her shift at the library and the club while Poe sat and talked with Eli about his day.

“Mommy made me pancakes this morning with blueberries!” He exclaimed excitedly.

“Were they good?” Poe asked with a smile.

“Delicious,” Eli stated, proud of the new word he learned recently.

Poe laughed and watched as Rey smiled at him from the living room.

She had a look of gratitude and warmth as she watched her son laugh with this man she had fallen hard for. She wasn’t sure she would ever be able to trust another man again after what happened with Ethan but Poe was different. He was the type of man she used to dream about when she was a girl. A prince charming of sorts that loved and cared for her while acknowledging her strength.

Rey gave her son a kiss on the forehead and thanked Poe again for watching him, “I’m not sure what time I’ll be home, hopefully no later than one.”

“No problem, be safe,” he added solemnly, privately wishing she didn’t have to go where she was heading later.

“Always.”

 

After watching some cartoons for a while, Eli got into his pajamas and laid in bed waiting for Poe to come and read him a bedtime story. Poe came in a few minutes later and sat on the edge of Eli’s bed to read a book about a young dinosaur who was struggling to make friends. Apparently, it was one of Eli’s favorites. After reading the book three times he moved to turn out the light and leave the young boy to fall asleep, until he felt a hand grab his wrist.

“Mr. Dameron?” Eli spoke gently.

“Yeah buddy?”

“Why can’t you stay here with mommy and me?”

“Well, your mom and I aren’t married so we probably shouldn’t live together,” Poe lied.

If it were up to Poe, he would have had Rey and Eli move in with him a long time ago.

“But uncle Ben said that you don’t have to be married to live together, you just have to be in love. Don’t you love mommy?”

Poe cursed Ben in his head and felt his heart skip a beat at the sentiment that had been running through his mind more and more as the days went on. He loved Rey very much but he hadn’t spoken that out loud yet. At this moment he was beginning to question why.

“Of course I do buddy, but it’s a little more complicated than that.”

“I wish you lived with us so we could be a real family and you could be my daddy,” the sleepy boy muttered.

Poe felt a sudden surge of both love and sadness for Rey’s sweet son. He deserved to have two parents in his life that loved and cared for him. It wasn’t Rey’s fault that her ex had walked out on them like an immature asshole. Poe loved Rey and Eli to the moon and back but he understood that it wasn’t his place to insert himself into their life without Rey’s guidance. At the end of the day, she knew what was best for her son and how to handle the situation. God forbid their relationship didn’t work out and Eli was left with one more man who couldn’t stick around for him. Poe’s heart hurt at the thought of not being around for them after all this time.

“I would like that Eli, but you just have to be patient, these things take time.”

“Okay,” Eli muttered on the verge of passing out.

“Goodnight Eli.”

“Goodnight dad.”

_Oh boy._

 

Rey got home around one in the morning. Nothing particularly awful had happened that night but she felt gross and in need of a shower. Walking into her apartment to see Poe waiting up for her on the couch made her feel shameful, especially because she hadn’t changed out of her outfit before she left. She didn’t like constantly reminding Poe about her job even though he never made a big deal about it. Rey quickly pulled her overcoat tighter to her body, covering any evidence of her night at the club.

“Hey,” Poe whispered when he saw Rey walk into the room, “how was work?”

Rey sat herself on the couch next to Poe and stared at her lap, “same as usual, how was Eli? I hope he didn’t give you too much trouble.”

“No, no, not at all. He finished all his dinner and then we watched cartoons for a while, then I read him a book and he fell asleep.”

“You read him a book? That’s so sweet,” Rey awed as she felt her heart slowly melt at the image of Poe reading her son a bedtime story.

“It’s really not a big deal,” Poe blushed.

“It’s a big deal to me, I really appreciate you watching him for me on such short notice.”

“Hey, what did I tell you, I’m always around if you need help with him,” Poe insisted while turning himself towards Rey a bit more, noticing she had yet to take her coat off.

“Well, thank you, anyway, I know we don’t exactly live close to each other,” Rey shied when she noticed Poe eyeing her figure.

“Yeah, Eli mentioned something to that degree when I was putting him to bed.”

“What do you mean?” Rey immediately felt a sinking feeling in her stomach, hoping her son hadn’t spilled his guts to Poe like he had to her the other night.

“Uh, well, he mentioned something about us living together and how he wants us to be a real family. I told him that usually couples who live together are married and he said that your cousin had told him that two people just have to love each other to live together,” Poe smirked.

Rey closed her eyes, “I swear to god I’m going to kill Ben.”

Poe laughed. The sound warmed Rey’s heart and she found herself staring into his eyes far longer than socially acceptable.

Poe smiled with a sigh, “you know, I may have lied to Eli about having to be married to move in together but I wouldn’t be lying if I said I had been thinking about the truth of the matter.”

“And what truth is that, Poe Dameron?” Rey smiled back.

Poe hesitated for a second, “that I love you.”

Rey felt her breath hitch as she heard the man sitting in front of her murmur the three words she never thought she would hear again. In an instant, her mouth was on his in a moment of pure emotion and happiness. She felt Poe tense in surprise, then quickly lean in and wrap his arms around her, lovingly. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip which elicited a moan that made her blush. They both pulled away breathless, resting forehead to forehead.

“I love you too,” she whispered.

“Really?” he whispered back.

Rey nodded and at once, began to pull Poe from the couch and lead him towards her bedroom. He immediately felt his heart rate pick up when he realized what Rey was doing and asked, “are you sure?” once Rey’s bedroom door was closed.

“Positive. I’ve had to dance for a lot of guys tonight, none of whom I cared about. I want to be with someone who cares about me and loves me for more than just my body.”

Poe noticed Rey’s eyes welling up and quickly pulled her to him in a secure hug. He heard her sniffle quietly and held her tighter, rubbing his hand up and down her back, where he once again realized she still had her coat on.

“Maybe we should take this off?” Poe chuckled.

Rey’s eagerness instantly fell away, remembering what she had on underneath.

“Um, do you mind if I change first?” She demurred.

Poe looked at her, confused, “I-uh I don’t mean to be crass or anything but I’m pretty sure this is supposed to end with our clothes off, not on.”

Rey bit her lip and looked down her figure. Perhaps wearing this didn’t have to remind her of stripping at the club for a bunch of sleazy men. She just hoped it wouldn’t upset Poe or remind him of where she was tonight either.

Rey unbuttoned her trench coat slowly while watching Poe’s breath become slightly heavier in excitement. He helped slide it down her arms and off her body, leaving her in a lacy black bra with sheer fabric that draped over her midsection and a pair of black, thin panties. Rey couldn’t look Poe in the eye until he lifted her chin so she met his eyeline, “you look absolutely breathtaking.”

She blushed and giggled, once again capturing Poe’s lips with hers. They frantically moved to the bed while stripping Poe of his pants, sweater and white undershirt. Rey was grateful that the room was pretty dark so Poe couldn’t see the stretchmarks that littered her body. Normally, she wore makeup to cover them but the lingerie she wore tonight hid her stomach from view, so she hadn’t bothered. The little makeup she had put on to cover her thighs and breasts had worn off by nights end.

Poe climbed on top of her and continued to kiss her from her lips down to her neck. Rey melted into his touch and momentarily lost herself in bliss until she felt Poe move towards her breasts and tug at her bra.

“Poe, um, maybe we could leave that on?”

“Oh, okay, if that’s what you’re comfortable with,” Poe conceded, a little confused. He was worried about the mixed signals Rey was sending him and felt that perhaps, she was having second guesses about being with him.

“It’s just that…my body isn’t what it used to be before I had Eli,” she shied, feeling embarrassed at her own insecurity when Poe had just been so open with her about how he felt.

Poe slowly realized what Rey was worried about, “honey, you are so beautiful and so sexy that sometimes I can’t believe that I’m lucky enough to be with you. The fact that you gave literally everything you have to your son to bring him into the world just makes me love you more.”

Rey smiled and quickly realized how ridiculous she was being. Poe doesn’t want to be with her just for her looks or sexual pleasure, he truly loves her, every bit of her.

She nodded with a look of desire, leaning forward to unclasp her piece and pull it off herself, leaving her in just her underwear.

“God, you are stunning,” he hushed before taking her right breast in his mouth, causing a rather loud moan to come from his love.

Rey immediately clasped a hand over her mouth, remembering her sleeping son in the next room.

“Okay, new game,” Poe chuckled, “we see who can stay as quiet as possible so we don’t wake Eli and scar him for life…I have a feeling I’m going to win,” he added smugly.

“We’ll see about that,” she said coyly as Poe began placing kisses on every stretchmark he ran across. Rey couldn’t help but feel like something to be cherished.

He continued working his way down her body and almost caused Rey to audibly moan again when she felt him mouth her over her panties.

“Fuck, you’re already so wet, baby,” Poe whined, feeling himself strain against his boxers.

“Poe, please,” Rey whispered while clutching the sheets.

He swiftly rid her of her panties and positioned himself between her legs, barely giving her a second to catch her breath before licking her between her folds. Rey had to bite her hand in order to remain quiet as Poe pleasured her with his tongue. He began sucking her clit as she felt his finger slowly work his way into her. Poe felt Rey’s pleasure building and building as he added another digit to her soaked entrance. He couldn’t get enough of her sweet taste, paying special attention to her clit as he felt her clamp down on his fingers and shudder with the sensation of her first orgasm of the night.

Poe sucked his fingers clean and crawled back up the bed to lie next to Rey as she regained her composure. He kissed her chin, then her cheek, until she turned to meet his lips once again.

“I think these need to come off,” Rey smiled as she tugged at Poe’s boxers, clearly seeing the outline of his arousal, begging for release.

Poe slipped them off and sighed in ecstasy as Rey held him in her hand, leisurely pumping him to full hardness.

“Sweetheart, if we want this to last, I think you better stop,” he grinned.

Rey eyed him sneakily and before Poe knew it, he was flat on his back with the most beautiful woman in the world, straddling him. Rey felt a little vulnerable in this position, especially with her breasts on display so prominently. After a year of breastfeeding, she had grown to hate how they looked but with the way Poe was eyeing her, perhaps they didn’t look too bad.

Rey reached behind her to take Poe’s cock in her hand, and lined him up at her entrance. At an achingly languid pace, Rey sank herself onto his length completely. Poe made a strangled noise, not caring if he was loud or not. He had been with a couple women but none like Rey. She felt so good wrapped around him and he figured it had something to do with his seemingly endless love for her.

After a few seconds, Rey felt comfortable enough to begin rocking herself on him, holding onto his chest for balance. She kept her pace slow and prolonged, making Poe start to think that she was teasing him in order to get him to lose their little game. Poe hated to admit that it was definitely working. Every time Rey slid up his length to the point of almost losing connection, she would sigh and lower herself back down. Poe smirked to himself and decided that he would beat Rey at her own game. As she lifted herself, Poe swiftly tilted his hips upwards to meet her halfway, earning a gasp from her.

Poe couldn’t help but chuckle and wrapped his arms around her to bring her lips down to meet his. With this new angle, Poe began to pick up the pace and silently cursed the fact that they had to be quiet, as the room was now filled with only sounds of their bodies contacting and quiet gasps. He felt Rey’s climax building again and let go of his hold on her as she sat back up to straddle him, leaning back in satisfaction. Poe took the opportunity to reach between them and rub her clit in quick circles, hoping she met her end before he met his.

“Come on sweetheart, let go,” Poe spoke breathily.

Rey sighed heavily with her release, leaning forward, giving Poe the control to meet his end. After three more pumps, he felt himself peak. As they caught their breath, Poe savored the moment of just holding her in his arms, still connected to each other. He brushed back Rey’s sweaty hair that had fallen in front of her face and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

She looked up at him lovingly and with a sigh, climbed off of him and pulled a blanket over them both.

“Will you stay with me tonight?” She asked almost timidly, as if it were too big a request.

“I’d rather be nowhere else, my love.”


	9. The Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, I know I haven't updated in a while, I'm sorry again. I promise the next update won't be another three months away.

Rey woke to the familiar feeling of Poe’s arms wrapped around her. The light had just begun to filter through the window next to her bed, providing warmth and comfort in the early morning hours. She lifted her head from Poe’s chest to see the time was just past seven o’clock and sighed as she laid back down. With all the stirring, Poe was woken from his slumber and stretched his arms over his head only for them to land back down around Rey’s figure. She had put a sleep shirt on sometime during the night but as he slowly moved his hand from her back, down her body, he realized that was all she was wearing.

Rey lightly moaned at the feeling of Poe cupping and squeezing her backside and opened her eyes to stare at the soft face of her love, lazily looking at her while still trying to shake the drowsiness from his head. She leaned up slightly to catch his lips between hers and tug herself closer to him. Upon the release of their kiss, she snuggled herself under his chin and breathed in the feeling of his bare chest. They both almost fell back asleep when they heard a light knocking on her bedroom door.

“Mommy?” Eli spoke softly while knocking continuously.

“Shit,” Rey exclaimed quietly as she sat up and disturbed their little cocoon of comfort, “please tell me you’re wearing underwear.”

Poe’s eyes widened and nearly leapt towards the floor to grab his boxers from where they had been thrown the night before, putting them on just in time to move himself back under the sheets before the young boy opened the door and ran into his mother’s bedroom.

“Mr. Dameron?” Eli questioned as he cocked his head to one side, as if his little brain was trying to piece together what was in front of him.

“Eli! What did I say about waiting for an ‘okay’ before coming into my room?”

“I’m sorry, I thought you were sleeping and I wanted to come snuggle with you like we always do when I wake up,” the kid looked as if he was going to cry and Poe felt his heart slowly breaking at causing tension between mother and child.

 

“Hey buddy, it’s okay, you didn’t know I was here, next time just make sure you wait a little while before coming in, okay?” Poe interjected, hoping he wasn’t stepping over any boundaries.

“Okay,” Eli sniffled before walking over to Poe with his arms extended, wanting to be lifted onto the bed.

Poe sat Eli in between him and Rey and watched as the boy slipped himself under the covers and hug himself tightly to his mother. Rey cuddled him back while pressing soft kisses to her son’s head as Poe watched in wonder and happiness as the two carried on a whispered conversation only meant for their ears. Poe began to feel as though he didn’t belong anymore and was intruding on a private routine and would have moved to leave if he wasn’t in just his underwear.

Eli turned towards Poe, “momma said you get to spend the day with us,” he stated happily.

Poe looked over at Rey with soft eyes and smiled, feeling so appreciative that he somehow ended up with this woman he loved so much who allowed him to be a part of her and her son’s life.

“Sounds good to me buddy,” Poe chuckled.

“Mommy also said for me to ask you why you’re in bed with her, naked,” the young boy giggled at the last bit.

Poe, horrified, looked over a Rey and mouthed, ‘traitor’.

“First off, I’m not naked! Second, um…I was tired last night after I babysat you and your mom was kind enough to let me stay the night,” Poe quickly spat out, hoping the lie was convincing enough.

“Okay,” Eli shrugged, already bored with the conversation, “can we go to the park?”

“Sure babe, how about we go around lunchtime?” Rey offered.

“Can we eat lunch in the park like last time?” Eli asked with big bright eyes.

“If we do are you actually gonna eat this time and not be too distracted?”

“Yes, I promise!”

“Alright then,” Rey conceded, “how about you go get dressed and I’ll make you some breakfast?”

With that, Eli ran out of the bedroom and back into his, leaving Rey to sigh and lay back against her pillow with a thud.

“I’m so sorry he just ran in here.”

“Hey that’s okay, he’s only four years old and wanted to snuggle with his mom,” Poe said with a smirk.

Rey opened one eye and looked over at him with a raised eyebrow, “you making fun of me?”

“No! I would never make fun of you for being sweet to your son. I love seeing you with him, just makes me wish I could wake up every morning to you two being adorable.”

Rey’s breath caught and found herself not sure what to say. She had strong feelings for Poe, there was no doubt about that but she had felt that way before with Ethan and then had her heart torn out by him. She loved Poe but didn’t want to rush things too quickly.

Poe noticed at once Rey’s demeanor change and felt like he had gone too far, “Oh shit, Rey, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, I just…I had a really good time last night and I meant what I said about how I felt, I really do love you.”

Rey hesitated, “I know, I love you too, I just want to take things slow, which I know sounds weird to say after last night but I want this to work between us so I just want us to take our time.”

Poe nodded, “I want this to work too and I get where you’re coming from, again, I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright Poe. I better get up and make breakfast before Eli loses his mind.”

“Hey,” Poe whispered before kissing Rey one last time, “I love you.”

Rey smiled sweetly, “I love you too.”

 

Poe had packed a picnic lunch containing peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, fruit, and goldfish, for himself, Rey, and Eli. He was excited to spend the day with them and was trying his hardest to not think of it as a family outing. He took what Rey said to him earlier seriously and wanted to respect her feelings and wishes.

Eli couldn’t wait to get to the park and was practically jumping up and down in his car seat as Poe pulled into the parking lot.

“Someone’s excited,” Poe mumbled to Rey as he spotted the boy in his rear-view mirror.

“I can’t remember the last time I took him to the park,” Rey thought regretfully.

“Well, we’re here today, and we’re gonna have fun, aren’t we Eli?”

Rey’s son shouted words beyond comprehension and as soon as his feet hit solid ground, ran towards the playground.

“And he’s off,” Rey giggled.

They spent the next hour playing on the swing set and going down the twisty slides all the while beaming at the smile that never left Eli’s face. Rey often felt guilty as a single mom that Eli couldn’t be a kid all the time and have the type of life other kids more fortunate than him could, so Rey tended to savor moments like this and hold onto them for dear life.

“Hey buddy, why don’t we go eat some lunch, then we can come back and play on the swings?” Rey offered, hoping her son wouldn’t put up too much of a fight.

Luckily, Poe made a big deal about making lunch himself which caused Eli to be eager to eat it. Rey couldn’t help but feel her heart flutter at the growing bond between Poe and Eli. She could tell how much her son looked up to the man and got excited when he would visit or babysit. She felt lucky that Eli always had loving men in his life like Ben and her uncle Han, but the bond he had with Poe was a little different. It was slightly paternal and Rey didn’t know if that should scare her or enthuse her.

During lunch, Rey kept getting phone calls from a number she didn’t recognize and kept ignoring them until Poe asked who was calling her.

“I don’t know, the number isn’t one I recognize. If it’s someone I know, they’ll leave a voicemail,” she said, unworriedly.  

By the sixth call, Rey grew so frustrated that she finally picked up the phone and was stunned to hear the voice on the other end.

Poe sat watching Rey with concern laced across his face. He thought it odd that the person calling Rey was doing so insistently throughout their lunch. When she took the call, the only way he could describe the look on her face was hurt and shock, and that terrified him. He watched as she stood slowly from the blanket he had laid down and walked slowly away from him and her son. If Eli wasn’t with them, Poe would have gotten up and followed her.

As soon as Rey asked who was calling her, she felt the blood drain from her face and knew she couldn’t have this conversation in front of Poe and her son.

“Dad?”

“Hi Rey,” Luke offered.

“…You haven’t talked to me in almost five years and all you can say is ‘hi Rey’?” She spat.

“I know you don’t want to talk to me but before you hang up on me, I just want to say how sorry I am for walking out of your life once you got pregnant. I needed some time to collect myself and rethink myself as a father, I just never meant for it to take five years,” Rey could tell he was starting to get emotional.

“Walking out of my life? You abandoned me! You kicked me out while I was five months pregnant and had to move in with Uncle Han and Aunt Leia!” Rey argued, feeling that anger was the only emotion keeping her away from bursting into tears.

“I’m so, so sorry honey. I’ve been the shittiest father, I know that. I just want you to know I got all the letters you sent me with the baby pictures of Eli. I look at them every day and treasure them,” he cried.

Rey took a breath to compose herself, “why are you calling me, where is this coming from?” she whispered.

“I’ve been going to therapy recently and my counselor thought it might be a good idea to try and open the lines of communication between us to get our feelings out in the open and try to repair our relationship.”

Rey huffed, “I really don’t think there is anything to repair. I rebuilt my life with Eli and supported him like a good parent, something you never were!”

“Rey, please don’t say that. I raised you the best I could and loved you with all I had. My heart was broken when you got pregnant, I felt like I had failed you,” Luke sputtered through the tears.

That was the last straw that made the dam break and Rey quickly felt the tears fall down her cheeks.

“I think we need to talk when we’re less emotional, I can’t really do this right now, I’m with my son at the park.”

“Okay, I understand, please…let’s just…talk soon okay?”

“Yep,” Rey quickly replied and hung up the phone, not knowing how she was going to face Poe or what she was going to say to him.

She composed herself the best she could and walked stoically over to where her love and baby boy were laughing and having fun.

Poe took one look at Rey and knew something awful had happened. His heart broke at Rey’s swollen and red eyes.

“Can we leave?” Rey asked quietly, looking as though she was trying not to break down again.

“Sure sweetheart, let me just put the food away,” Poe scrambled to clean up the mess while Eli started whining that he wasn’t finished and didn’t want to leave.

“But mommy promised we could spend the day at the park!” He yelled and stomped his foot.

“How about next time I babysit, you and I can come back to the park, huh?”

“But why do we have to leave?” Eli stressed emphatically.

“Well, mommy isn’t feeling very well, so we’re going to go home and snuggle up on the couch, you can pick out a movie for us to watch if you want?” Poe offered.

Eli seemed satisfied with this and started to walk towards the car. Poe noticed Rey staring towards the ground, wondering if she had heard the conversation that just transpired at all. What the hell had happened during that phone call?


	10. First Dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I apologize for not updating in a while. Now that my semester is over, I have more time to write and will be doing just that. I hope the chapter was worth the wait! Thanks for sticking with me.

They walked in the door of Rey’s apartment quietly, just as it was the entire trip home. Rey hadn’t spoken a word to him since the phone call and Poe’s heart sunk deeper and deeper with each minute that passed. He couldn’t talk to Rey about what happened in front of Eli so he had just focused on getting them home safely and keeping Eli happy so as to not bother Rey.

As soon as Rey put her bag down on the kitchen table and took off her coat, she headed towards the bedroom without speaking a word to him or her son. Eli looked up at Poe with a concerned frown and asked solemnly, “what’s wrong with mommy?”

“She just isn’t feeling too good buddy. How about you pick out that movie and go snuggle up on the couch?” Poe offered quickly.

“Okay. Sometimes mommy has to call Uncle Ben to come over when she isn’t feeling good and can’t get out of bed to take care of me.”

This stopped Poe in his tracks and he immediately felt his blood run cold. Did Rey have some sort of condition that she was hiding from him and he had just never noticed?

“What do you mean? How often does this happen, Eli?”

“I don’t know, only sometimes I guess. When I come into her bedroom in the morning she says her tummy hurts and Uncle Ben is gonna take care of me. I told him we should make her some chicken noodle soup because that’s what mommy makes me when my tummy hurts but Uncle Ben said that mom is dealing with something only girls go through and soup won’t help. Maybe her tummy hurts now?” Eli presented with big unassured eyes.

Poe was quite confused as to what the hell the kid was talking about, what girl thing?

Oh. That.

Poe quickly decided to not discuss with Rey her son’s comments to him, knowing she was already in a weird mood as it was and probably wouldn’t appreciate Poe having this information.

Once Poe got Eli settled in with a movie, complete with goldfish and apple juice, he delicately walked over to Rey’s bedroom and gently knocked on the door.

“Rey, sweetheart? Can I come in?”

Poe heard a muffled “yes” and opened the bedroom door to see Rey lying down on her side in bed, with tears staining her face.

Poe didn’t say a word, just walked over to the bed and climbed in next to her, letting Rey nuzzle herself into his side and hug his chest. He kissed her forehead and waited a few minutes before uttering, “talk to me, love.”

Rey sniffled and wiped her cheeks, still not looking up at Poe, “my dad was the one who called me at the park.”

Rey felt Poe’s breath hitch and his chest become rigid at hearing this. She didn’t expect the phone call to still be affecting her. Apparently she hadn’t gotten over being kicked out while pregnant and being cut completely out of his life like she thought she had.

“What did he want?” Poe asked stiffly.

“He was calling to apologize for everything that happened between us and wants to work on repairing our relationship.”

“What do you think about that?”

Rey huffed, “honestly, I don’t know what to think right now. My first instinct was to hang up on him and continue going on with my life but then I kept wondering if that was fair to Eli and if he would spite me in the future for keeping him from having a relationship with his grandfather.”

Poe took in Rey’s words and thought about them for a minute, “well, at the end of the day it’s one hundred percent your decision and no one else should make something like that for you, but, the way I see it is that Eli has a family around him that loves and supports him and whatever you decide, I’m sure in the future he’ll understand your reasoning behind your decision, even if he might not agree with it.”

Rey closed her eyes and took in calm breath, “thank you, Poe.” She meant it dearly.

Poe once again, planted a kiss on her hairline before Rey finally tilted her head upward towards him and captured his lips in a deep and meaningful kiss.

“Hey, I have an idea. How about I text Ben and see if he can come over and watch Eli while you and I go to a bar and grab some drinks and dinner, my treat. You deserve a night out where you don’t have to worry about being a mom, especially after today.”

Rey chuckled, “I’m always a mom, but that sounds lovely.”

“You sure? I totally understand if you just want to stay in tonight,” Poe offered.

“No, you’re right, a night off really does sound good.”

“Great! I’ll go hit up Ben and see if he’s available.” Poe said, hoping his voice didn’t give up how excited he was at the prospect of getting to spend the night with Rey, alone.

Thankfully, Ben was free and more than happy to come and watch his nephew while Rey took the night off and went out with her boyfriend.

“Don’t let her drink too much and let me know if you two decide to get a hotel room for the night!” Ben shouted at them as they walked out the door, laughing at the way Rey’s face turned cherry red in seconds.

“Sorry,” she squeaked as Poe led her downstairs and out to the parking lot.

“Don’t worry about it sunshine. Hey, I just realized something, I think this is our first official date.”

Rey immediately gave him a confused look, “it can’t be?”

“I think it is!”

“What about that time you came with me to Han and Leia’s?”

“I wouldn’t really consider going over to your aunt and uncle’s a date.”

“What about all those times I sat with you at the library, those even included dinner!”

“That doesn’t count, we were barely just friends back then, those don’t count as dates.”

Rey stood on the sidewalk, completely dumbfounded. She had known Poe now for almost a year, they had been dating for months, and had slept together, but she never realized that they had never been on a proper date.

“Oh my god! How have we had sex but you never asked me out on a date?” Rey faked being scandalized.

“Hey, I didn’t want to stress you out by asking you on a date and you having to find childcare for Eli. I wasn’t even sure how you felt about me for a long time. I didn’t want to overstep any boundaries.”

Rey giggled, still in a state of shock. She guessed their relationship had never been conventional and this only added to it.

“Well Mr. Dameron, where will you being taking me on this date?”

Poe felt a shiver go down his spine at being called ‘Mr. Dameron’ and held his tongue as to not say anything inappropriate. He quickly moved over to the passenger side of the car and held Rey’s door open for her.

“Such a gentleman, I like first date Poe.”

“Hopefully you like second and third date Poe as well,” he said with a wink, “I was figuring we could go to that Irish pub a couple blocks away. They have really good food and the drink prices aren’t crazy.”

“Sounds good to me.”

They arrived at the bar only ten minutes later and immediately, Rey felt like she should have put on some makeup and done her hair, or at least changed her clothes. Even though her and Poe had been dating a while and it was silly to be fussing over a “first date,” she felt a little self-conscious.

Poe noticed immediately, “you look beautiful, sweetheart. Let’s sit at the bar and grab some drinks.”

They ordered food and a beer each. Rey was grateful for Poe suggesting they went out because it took her mind off things she definitely was trying not to think about. Poe kept the conversation light and fun, mentioning that his friend Finn kept bugging him to formally introduce him to Rey. Poe ordered them both a second beer and took a quick look around the pub. It wasn’t overly crowded but it certainly wasn’t quiet. He noticed a group of younger gentlemen in a round booth towards the back of the bar that kept sneaking glances and snickering towards him and Rey. Poe decided he was being paranoid and turned back to face the bartender as he placed a pint on Poe’s coaster.

“So, tell me, what do you think my chances are of getting a second date with you?” Poe grinned, knowingly.

Rey shot him an expression Poe could only decipher as, “Really?”

“Depends on how the rest of the night goes, maybe we’ll need that hotel room after all,” Rey quipped, very much enjoying the put-out expression on her man’s face.

Poe turned to face straight ahead and put his knuckles in his mouth, “good god, woman.”

Rey couldn’t stop giggling until she saw a drunk younger man that for some reason looked familiar, stumble up to where her and Poe were seated at the bar.

“Hey miss,” he slurred, “don’t I know you from somewhere?”

Poe was ready to politely ask him to leave and go back over to his friends when Rey answered for him.

“No, I think you must have me confused with someone else, I’ve never seen you before,” Rey quickly spoke, getting a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

“Yeah I do! You work at Secrets right? The strip club over on maple drive?”

Rey felt like she was gonna be sick then and there. That’s why the guy looked so familiar, she’s pretty sure she’d given him a lap dance last week during one of her shifts.

Poe immediately tensed beside her, “look buddy, she said she didn’t know you, now back off.”

The drunk man immediately shouted over to his group of friends, “hey! I told you it was her, this is the stripper I was telling you guys about!”

The group erupted and made their way over to where a mortified Rey sat at the bar with her currently fuming boyfriend.

“Hey sweetheart, I made a bet with my gents that if it was you, I’d ask if you could give them a dance, show them that pretty little ass of yours?”

Rey couldn’t determine if she was going to throw up or pass out and found herself at a complete loss for words. Her worst nightmare was coming true and of course Poe was there to witness it.

“You all better shut up and get the hell out of here before one of you ends up in the emergency room,” Poe threatened, feeling like fire was coming out of his ears.

“Woah, are you the boyfriend or something?”

“In fact, I am,” Poe seethed.

“Man, you are one lucky son of a bitch, she must be wild in the bedroom huh?”

Poe saw nothing but white spots yet felt the moment his fist made contact with the drunk douchebag’s face. He also felt Rey quickly pulling him out of the bar and around the corner to the alley, telling him to breathe and please relax.

“Shit, Rey. I’m so sorry, are you alright?” He quickly regained focus and noticed Rey staring at him with a humiliated and hurt expression on her face.

“I’m fine, let’s just get out of here before any of those guys call the cops on you.”

Poe watched as Rey once again, made her way over to his car and got in without saying a word. So much for their first date.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, so this Damerey Stripper AU concept is from a tumblr prompt that @18tpaz posted a long time ago. I believe the original idea was from @yung-ash. Originally this work was going to be completed by @auroraborealis82 (Aurora82Borealis on ao3), but after some time, she graciously decided to hand the prompt over to me to write, along with some of her notes and starting points. Some of my base foundation for this work is from her with her approval. I tried to keep pretty true to the prompt but I did switch some things around in order to maybe make this a longer fic. I hope you all enjoy and hopefully I did this justice!


End file.
